Keepers of the Law
by Archwroter
Summary: Set in the Land of Ooo where crime and trouble have increased, Finn and Jake, two teens without families became lawmen that'll keep the law in check. Rated M for slight sexual content, blood and bad language. (Pairings have been logically chosen) (Finnceline)
1. Prologue

**Hello, Archwroter here. I'm back with another story readers. I like the idea of Finn and Jake being detectives and lawmen, so I got this. Read and don't forget to review! I SINCERELY DO NOT OWN ANYTHING from Adventure Time...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

It was raining heavily in Ooo. The creatures around Ooo were hurrying into where they live in, doesn't matter if they're a Candy person or a Water Elemental. Indeed this post-apocalyptic land have been home to many creatures, but no humans could survive the Mushroom War. Therefore, humans are not spotted in Ooo.

But there were still some humans that managed to survive the Mushroom Bomb and lived on till today. And one of them lived in a nearly abandoned and destroyed wooden house with his children. In that house, a six year old girl that looked like a Japanese sat on the floor of the living room. She was playing with a stuffed tiger before her older brother came into the living room. "Hey, Shoko. What's up? Do ya' need anythin'?" the 10 years old boy asked to his sister. "Naw, Finn. Thanks for askin'," she replied to her brother. Finn messed with his sister's straight, long hair and she laughed. "YOU STUPID MONKEY BASTARD! WHERE'S MY FUCKING BEER?", a voice was heard from the next room. "Crap! I'll be right back, Shoko" Finn said to his sister before running to the fridge to get some beer for their father. They're family was troubled and everyone noticed, even Shoko. Their father, Martin was a slacker. He just sit all day in front of the TV and yells at Finn to get him more beers.

Martin never loved his children, never ever. Constantly, Finn would get bopped and knocked around by Martin just for some small mistakes. Shoko would sometimes get slapped around too, only if she made a mistake. But this wasn't so often since Finn would take the heat for his sister's mistakes, even if it meant having Martin to crack his skull. That day was different though. After Finn got the beer for Martin, Martin quickly chugged it and held the empty bottle in his hands. "What the hell were you doin'? I told ya' to grab some beer for me, not waste time playin' around with your stupid sister!" Martin yelled at Finn. Finn looked at the floor and said, "I'm sorry, sir. It's my mistake, sir...". Shoko was getting worried that Finn might get bopped by Martin in the other room so she peeked in. "C'mere you. I'm gonna teach you another fucking lesson!" Martin said as he stood up and walked to Finn. He punched Finn in the gut causing him to fall. "IF I TELL YOU TO DO THINGS, DO IT! DON'T WASTE TIME!" Martin yelled before breaking the beer bottle by slamming it on Finn's skull. Then, he was kicked to the side of the room. Martin noticed that Shoko was peeking so he just went over and pulled her in by her hair.

"Why you, little! I've had enough of you stupid kids!" Martin yelled in anger as he pulled her hair. "I USED TO BE A HAPPY MAN! BUT YOU CAME INTO MY LIFE AND GAVE MORE BURDEN!" Martin yelled while glaring at Finn, who was bleeding down his nose and mouth. He glared at Shoko next and yelled, "AND YOU, DAUGHTER OF A BITCH! YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR FUCKING ASIAN WHORE MOTHER! I NEVER EVEN WANTED YOU!". Shoko was also slapped and sent to the floor hard. Martin was getting ferocious again and the children were getting bopped again. Finn ignored his pain and helped his sister up. "Fuck all your shit! Dad, we're outta here!" Finn yelled as he brought his little sister outside. "Oh yeah? Go ahead! See how you'll live without me!" Martin said before slamming the front door shut. So Finn and his sister began to survive the outside world on their own. They became thieves to support their living, although Shoko was the one who was eager to steal. Finn didn't agree about being a thief, which led to their separation.

**8 years later...**

"Jake. Here's your donuts, man..." Finn said as he handed Jake the bag of donuts. "Thanks, man. Can we visit the cemetery on our way home?" Jake asked which Finn responded with a nod.

* * *

**Phew! There's the prologue. It took me quite a deal of time to get an idea for Finn's history. Now there's a beginning of Finn's life that'll lead to more things in this story. Read and review! :-D**


	2. Private Investigators

**Readers! I'm back. Sorry cuz' I updated a little late. I always managed to fall asleep when writing. But it's fine now... Just read on and remember that your reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Private Investigators**

Finn and Jake were hanging around in their office, an old house located deep inside a cave. It was the perfect for a residence and a business office since it won't attract too much unwanted attention. Attention was never good for private investigators/ officers/ vigilantes that work covertly like them.

Finn stuffed the last piece of donut into his mouth, finishing it while laying on the sofa. The sofa was as hard as a rock, just like himself. He looked around and saw Jake staring at a picture of his dog family. Finn locked his mouth to stop himself from speaking. He knew Jake will always be slightly messed up after visiting his family's grave, so he decided to just shut up. Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard. Jake wiped a single tear that escaped his eye and looked out the window of the house. He saw some sort of purple lumpy blob desperately knocking on their door. When Finn opened the door, the lumpy blob rammed into their house. "Oh my glob! Please, officers! Help me! Somebody stole something very important to me!" she spoke hysterically. Afterwards, she started mumbling some ridiculous crap until Jake decided to bop her in the head as hard as he could. "Who stole it, Miss? Name that person!" Finn said to her which she responded with some faint 'Pete... Sassss...' before passing out. Finn turned to Jake and spoke, "Jake, why did you bop her like that? I could've gotten a name!". "What? No, man! You're only getting yourself bruises from her attacks in SUCH mental state. But we got some first clues though, right?" Jake responded.

Finn sighed and said, "Just inspect her. Find any other leads on this 'Pete' or any signs of physical damage caused by struggle...". Finn went to grab his gear while Jake inspected the unconscious lumpy female. Finn grabbed his backpack which contained nothing but BMO and his notepad. He also grabbed his sword that was made of grass which retracted into his arm. He went outside to see Jake shape shifting into a police car. Finn lifted the lumpy female and threw her into the trunk before entering in the driver's seat. He drove Jake off to the Candy Kingdom where they intend to leave her in a hospital before starting their investigation. "Jake, is she some sort of royalty? Cuz' she's got a royalty gem on her head..." he asked to Jake. Jake's face formed in front of his vehicle form and said, "I guess so. Maybe she's that irritating Princess from Lumpy Space!". They arrived later on at the kingdom, but instead of sending LSP to a hospital, she'll be left in Princess Bubblegum's bedroom. Jake stretched Finn to the window of the bedroom, where Finn simply threw in their burden.

As they were about to flee, PB came into the room and spotted Finn. She caught the sight of his eyes which stunned her for the moment, giving chance for them to flee. They came to the crime scene after laying low for a little while. They recognized it as a crime scene since Jake had found a key with a Best Hotels, Room 404 keychain on LSP. So there they were, looking for some more evidence there.

"Strange. This hotel doesn't provide room service for as long as I can remember..." Jake said when he inspected the tidy room. "Hold on. You stayed here before?" Finn asked when he noticed Jake's sudden statement. Jake nodded and pointed at bloodstains on the floor, under the table. "Look, dude. Blood. LSP had no single bruise on her..." Jake's sentence was cut off when Finn said, "...this must've been the thief's blood. BMO! Analyze these blood samples". BMO came out of Finn's backpack and took some blood samples for analysis. Finn put BMO back into his backpack before going downstairs with Jake to speak with the hotel's staffs.

"Whoever this 'Pete Sassss' is, his grave mistake was that he returned to clean the mess of his crimes during LSP was at our office but he injured himself in the process. Now we're gonna get him, but only if we knew where he went to after he returned here..." Finn thought to himself.


	3. Pete Sassafras

**Here's chapter 3, great readers. Just as a heads up: Finn had the Grass Blade at the start (explained later) He carries a notepad, binoculars and BMO in his backpack, Jake has a great job of turning into Finn's required vehicles in the story. That's all, so you can start reading now...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Pete Sassafras**

"Excuse me, Sir. Is there anyone else that entered the room 404? Like a janitor or something?" Finn asked the receptionist. "Well, no. Our janitors are slackers so they only clear up the rooms sometimes..." the Candy person answered.

"But there's a guy in a trench coat that came into the room. I saw him enter around half an hour after that lumpy girl left," one of the janitors came by and told them. "Where'd that dude go to?!" Jake asked suddenly. "The drug store across the street. He was bleeding until his blood HAD to drip on the damn floor..." he said to them. Finn and Jake ran across the road and entered the drug store. They couldn't see anyone wearing a trench coat, so they went to the counter and asked a worker. "Excuse me, miss. I'm officer Finn and this is my partner Jake..." Finn said as he showed her Jake who had shape shifted into a police badge. "We're looking for a man in a trench coat," Jake continued. The Candy lady chuckled and said, "Yeah. I knew he was a criminal. That's Pete Sassafras you're looking for. He just left off to Candy Kingdom Train Station...". She wasn't able to finish since Finn and Jake had already ran off.

They rushed towards the station and Finn looked around to find Pete. "Finn, look!" Jake pointed at a suspicious man wearing a trench coat that was about to board a train. Jake stretched into a grappling gun, which Finn used to grapple and swing quickly to the train. However as they were about to stop Pete from boarding the train, they were stopped by two chubby security guards. "Stop! Where's your flipping tickets?" one of the guards asked. Finn looked at Pete entering the train and leaving the station while trying to release himself. "Dude, he's escaping!"Jake yelled as he was held tightly by the guard. Finn called forth his grass sword and it stretched out before choking the guard. The sword then returned to his arm and he sliced off both of the guards' heads. Jake freed himself and swallowed Finn before shape shifting into his police cruiser form with Finn in the driver's seat. Finn drove Jake off and they rushed to keep up with the train. After driving off a cliff and landing on the train, they broke through the window and inspected the train. When they were finally getting to Pete, three thugs tried to stop em'. Jake simply stretched his arm and punched each of their faces, leaving them unconscious. "Pete Sassafras! You're under arrest for stealing from a royalty of Lumpy Space and for gang assault!" Finn said as he pointed his grass blade at Pete. Pete simply surrendered and Jake turned to hand cuffs which Finn used for restraining Pete.

20 minutes later, Finn and Jake sat in a cafe where they ordered for donuts. "So Pete Sassafras was the perished leader of the Sassafras Gang that once rocked the theft ring? And now they returned for more theft?" Jake asked as he sipped a little bit of his Camomile Tea. "Yes and yes. But we got him now and he's behind candy bars now... But the strangest thing is, he said he only 'visited' LSP's hotel room after she left..." Finn replied. "Ah, shit that Pete! Why would we even believe what he said was true? The evidence itself showed that he was there. And he's the ONLY guy there after LSP left," Jake said back. Suddenly, BMO came out of Finn's backpack and spoke, "That's not true, Jake. Not all of the blood was his. One wasn't blood at all. It was tomato sauce. And analysis shows that it's been there earlier than the Pete's blood...". "What? Does that mean he doesn't steal the thing LSP loved so much before LSP realized it's missing?!" Finn said. Jake thought for a moment and said, "Maybe it's from a pizza. I think I saw a pizza box in LSP's hotel dustbin...". "Wait, Jake! Shut up! I'm gonna solve it..." Finn said as he removed his hat and began thinking how this would all relate. Suddenly, it hit him. He suddenly pulled Jake and dragged him outside. Jake shape shifted while surrounding Finn and became a police cruiser again before they rushed to their suspect's suspected location.

"Damn it! Pete Sassafras didn't steal it! Whoever stole it must've been there before Pete does, and he must've taken it and left. Like how a pizza delivery guy could've done!" Finn thought again as he told Jake to ride faster to the pizza shop which was shown on the pizza box Jake had seen earlier.


	4. Pete M Sassafras

**Chapter** **4:** **Pete** **M.** **Sassafras**

Finn and Jake infiltrated the pizza parlor, Pizza Sassy's and ran to the counter. The manager of the premise was scolding a waiter for some reason.

"Can I help you, sirs? Apparently my waiter here can't..." the manager greeted in a sarcastic tone. The waiter was definitely annoyed, so he left to clean some tables. Finn didn't choose to waste much time and said, "Where's your delivery boy?!". "Oh, that's Pete you're looking for. He just rode off to deliver a pizza to Best Hotels..." he stopped speaking when Finn and Jake looked shocked. Jake turned to Finn and said, "I... I think... We're dealing with a pedophile!". They quickly rushed out to the streets for Jake to shape shift into a police cruiser. Finn got in and drove Jake to the hotel as fast as he could. When they arrived and saw a Pizza Sassy's delivery bike, they got shocked. However, they got more shocked with a touch of great confusion seeing that in room 404, nothing was as they expected it to be.

Lumpy Space Princess was pinning a man on the ground, who wore a Pizza Sassy's worker uniform and seemed to be asking for help. "Help! Please guys! This woman tried to jump on me and she won't let me go!" Pete begged. "LSP! What the hell was going on here?!" Finn asked in confusion. "HE stole it! At the first time he delivered me a pizza, HE stole it!" LSP yelled hysterically as she was still pinning him on the floor. Jake got more confused so he snapped, "LSP, what the hell did HE steal?!". "He... stole... MY HEART!" she screamed before crying dramatically on Pete. Finn and Jake made Phil faces at that. Afterwards, Jake shape shifted his hands to form a hammer and bopped her hard. Once she fell totally unconscious from that hit, Pete was pulled from under her and swallowed by Jake. Jake shape shifted into a police car while swallowing Pete, so he'll end up at the back seat. Finn got into the driver's seat and said, "Guess the only case we just got was a sick woman chasing after her beloved delivery boy. What a waste of time...". "But now that we've got 'Pete Sassafras' here, let's bring him into custody",.Finn nodded at Jake's idea. They were taking a far corner to the Candy Tavern at the time when Banana Guards were seen guarding at a roadblock. "Shit! There's the heat!" Jake said to Finn. Finn stared at the guards for a moment before driving Jake faster towards them. "STOP! Or we will..." the next part of the Banana Guard's sentence was cut off when Jake rammed into them with a bumper shaped as a battering ram. Once they've gotten through, they speeded up to the Candy Tavern and went to hide in an alley behind it. "Fuck! The heat came down pretty fast on our heads, huh?" Jake spoke.

Meanwhile back at the castle, Princess Bubblegum were handling reports from her servants. "What! Two guards were murdered?! By who?!" Bubblegum asked at her young servant. "We don't know much, but it seemed like they were going after a train that departed before they can board it," the Candy servant answered. He continued, "One of them was a magical dog. The other one is, unknown... but we suspect that he might be a real living human...". PB's eyes widened at the statement. "Wait, I know them. They dropped by an unconscious LSP here... Are there any other news of their whereabouts?" she asked. The servant confirmed that there were no other news of them before he left the throne room. PB suddenly stared out the window and thought for a moment.

As for Finn and Jake, they had gotten both of the Pete Sassafras together. After a long discussion, Finn concluded, "So you're Pete M. Sassafras, older brother of Pete K. Sassafras and former member of the Sassafras gang...". "But is it true that Pete M. chickened out of the gang wars a few months ago?" Jake asked suddenly. Both of the Petes nodded. Finn and Jake looked at each other and nodded, before Finn said, "Pete M. Sassafras, you're free to go. However, Pete K. Sassafras you are under arrest for theft from hotel room and several other theft involving the Sassafras gang...". "Jake released Pete M. and got him to leave the spot. Then he turned to Pete K. and said, "You've got the right to remain silent!". Jake punched the lights out of Pete K. and wrote a note before running off with Finn.

PB arrived later with some Banana Guards and they saw the subdued criminal tied up with a note on him. PB read it, "To the the officials of the Candy Kingdom and it's criminal justice system,here is Pete K. Sassafras who was the leader of the Sassafras gang. We caught him while on the case involving LSP. He is responsible for thievery and stealing from a hotel room. We leave him for y'all to put behind bars...". She suddenly got shocked and it felt worst when the signature is from the 'Lawmen F&J's'.


	5. Old Time Encounters

**Archwroter's back, readers! Sorry if this update was slightly later than before. I cracked my neck a bit and was considering and reconsidering about how I'm gonna insert ideas from The Nephilim King Michael's suggestions. Also, thanks to Nephilim King Michael for such a great suggestion for the pairings.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Old Time Encounters**

Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum had always been a rightful ruler. She was able to keep at least half of her kingdom in check. However, there were things that have been causing her problems to do so, including the great increase of the crime rate.

The pink princess had stayed in her laboratory, library and throne room to find a solution to the crime rate. She worked herself up all day and all night to do so. A certain someone had also been watching her work in the lab. One day, the sun shined as bright as it could be on the morning sky. Bubblegum was still asleep in her laboratory with a book beside her head that was laid on the table. "You're sleepin' here now, Bonnie?" a female voice asked, causing her to stir. "Huh? What?" she mumbled groggily as she wiped some of her saliva that was on her face and the table. A sudden cheeky laugh was heard, "Hahahaa... Bonnie. Girl, you're totally drooling!". Bubblegum was startled at the sudden appearance of the voice but it didn't take her long to make out who it was. "Is that you, Marceline?" she asked in an annoyed tone. A young woman suddenly appeared floating near her. She was wearing a tight jeans with a fuzzy jacket over her grey tank top. She had two insignificant bite marks on her neck, proving her to be a vampire. "Yeah. I've been watching your research for some time now, too", said the Vampire Queen. "Marceline! Don't start disturbing me again! This research is important!" PB yelled when Marceline tried to go through her research stuff.

"Marcy, don't you have any better things to do with those outlaw friends of yours?" PB said sarcastically with her hands on her hip. Marceline flinched at that but simply shrugged it off. "Nah, we've got nothing better to do. Our latest hideout was infiltrated the other day by the Cloud People. So now I'm gonna get a new home..." she said back at her. "But really enough about me. I'm more interested about this research you're doing about humans..." she continued.

**Meanwhile, back to Finn and Jake...**

Finn and Jake were getting their hands full on taking down a lumpy monster in Lumpy Space. If they were told that by LSP that they'll be fighting a monster in her lumpy, ugly slum-of-a-world, they would've laughed in her face. But that was exactly what they'd done before they had to enter Lumpy Space to battle that monster. The monster was LSP's own parents. They were re-mutated by some sort of sick doctor which Finn and Jake had agreed to go after. It was hard to battle the beast without hurting it so Finn and Jake had to find some sort of loophole. Finally, Finn found out that a hardcore bop in the head should do it. They both ran away and led the monsters after them until they reached under a house over a cliff. Jake shape shifted into a wrecking ball while surrounding his friend's arm. Then, Finn used him to knock down the cliff, causing the house over it to topple on top of LSP's monster parents.

LSP arrived soon, carrying a crystal ball. "Guys! I've got the lumpiness antidote! This lumpin' thing wasted enough of my time... I gotta like, go meet those smooth-posers and..." LSP wasn't able to finish her sentence as she was ONCE AGAIN knocked out by Jake. "I don't wanna hear anymore damn shit! Just get em' to lay or sit on this thing... Then, we can frickin' leave!" Jake explained. They did all that was left to be done before leaving Lumpy Space. Once they've returned to Ooo, Jake's stomach growled like a bear snoring. "Man! That got me hungry! Let's leave this 'crazy doctor' case for a while and let's grab a bite..." Jake suggested as he changed into truck with himself in the driver's seat.

"Alright, but instead of just donuts like we used to, how about we visit a neighbour? One that bakes some awesome APPLE PIES?" Finn suggested to his buddy before they began laughing. Then Jake drove off with Finn to a house that was around two or three miles from where they were.


	6. Mystery of The Gold thievery

**Chapter** **6:** **Mystery** **of** **the** **Gold** **Thievery**

A knock was heard at the door of the wooden house. The little elephant that was pushing in a pie into the oven was startled at the knock, but went to open it anyway. The cute little elephant that went by the name 'Tree Trunks' held the knob and twisted it before opening the door.

There stood Finn who said, "Hey, Tree Trunks. Me and Jake were just around and Jake was hungry, so we thought we might want some apple pies?". Tree Trunks chuckled a little before inviting them in. "Sit down, boys. The pies are almost ready!" she said happily as they sat down. Tree Trunks have been a great friend and neighbour. If Finn and Jake ever wanted any apple pies, they'll be welcomed to visit and have some at her place. She was always happy and delightful, and she will always be the best business contact. If they want a solid job, they can call Tree Trunks for briefing like how they did to get LSP's cases. Tree Trunks carried a whole apple pie on her platter and served it to them, as she said, "Here ya' go, boys. Made this one special with my planted golden apples...". Finn and Jake had no sense to wait so they just ate. "So boys, heard about yer' case with LSP._ Made quite a scene with em' Banana Guards, huh? Anyways, sorry 'bout givin' y'all that useless case..." Tree Trunks asked._

Finn chuckled a bit and replied, "Naw, don't worry Tree Trunks. It's worth our effort to be able to catch the Sassafras gang...". "Thanks, guys. Also, Finn. Still single?" the question caught Finn off guard, even until he choked. "Guess, that's a yes. Finn, you should find a girlfriend fast. I wanna see you hangin' around with a girl soon," Tree Trunks said in a motherly tone. Finn knew damn well how she liked to talk about his love life. She's been like a mother to him, always nagging about such stuff. Suddenly, the sound of a great tree rustling in the backyard actually caught her attention. "Excuse me, boys." she went to the kitchen to look out to the backyard. Suddenly, she was heard yelling. Finn and Jake was alerted so they ran off to the kitchen. They saw her passed out. "Tree Trunks! Wake up!" Jake said while shaking her to awaken her. As for Finn, he tried to inspect around there to find any signs of break in or anything. "Oh, Jake. Something or somebody stole all my golden apples on the tree there..." she said while pointing outside to her golden apple tree.

Finn and Jake ended up outside to investigate the perpetrator's signs while Tree Trunks laid inside to rest. "Jake, from all I can see is that our perp that took the apples is a huge guy with a huge feet. He also dropped this gold bar..." Finn said as he pointed at the huge footprints they found and showed Jake the evidence. "Let's follow the footprints..." Jake said, changing to a police cruiser. Tree Trunks whom had awakened from her rest came by and said, "Guys, be careful. I think the thief's gotta be linked to the new case I heard. It's about gold thievery". "We'll see what we can find," Finn said before he got into the driver's seat and drove Jake.

The journey was enough to be called long. They drove past the Fluffy Kingdom and Cube Kingdom, where they could simply hear the citizens stating the thief who was called 'Gut Grinder' just came by and stole their gold. "So, guess that this 'Gut Grinder' just wanted gold things? Guess we should see if we can find him quicker, maybe it could even be involved with the 'crazy doctor' case. "Yeah, you're right considering that our thief is a monster. Maybe he's turned to a monster by that doctor..." Jake said as he sped up to chase after the Gut Grinder.

However, deep down a thought lingered in Jake's head seeing the footprints shape. "It could be a dog... But why's the name a little familiar..." Jake thought as they neared the Spiky Village.


	7. Gut Grinder

**Chapter 7: Gut Grinder**

Finn and Jake arrived at the Spiky Village, where a freakishly huge, orange dog was seen. "Help! Somebody help me!" an older spiky person yelled as he was stuck under a boulder from his own fallen home. Jake lifted the boulder and Finn pulled the man from under it.

"Thank you, sirs. But I think you should leave. The Gut Grinder is here for gold and we're barely holding him off!" the man said. "Don't worry, let the law handle this..." Finn reassured him. Jake grew huge and battled the Gut Grinder while Finn tried to immobilize him. Jake gave many huge punches, but all were avoided. Then, Gut Grinder withdrew some sort of hammer and smacked Jake in the jaw. When the battle kept going and left destruction around, Finn thought of something. He pulled BMO out of his backpack and said, "Use your siren and strobe light, BMO. Distract and stun him!". Afterwards he threw it to the far end of the area. BMO landed safely and made his way to a better position. "JAKE! SHIELD YOUR EYES!" Finn yelled and on that cue, BMO activated his siren and strobe light. Jake shrinked and rolled away while having his eyes closed. As for the Gut Grinder, he heard BMO's siren and saw the blinding strobe light. He released his hammer and tried to close his eyes. BMO turned off his siren and light before Jake came out to grab the hammer.

"EAT THIS SHIT!" Jake yelled before hammering the groggy Gut Grinder on the back of the head. However when Gut Grinder fell down, a cat dressed in a lab coat fell off of Gut Grinder's head. Finn got on top of it and pointed the Blade of Grass to it's neck. "Alright! Now we gotcha! No more running and turning others into monsters!" Finn said. Jake looked at the cat and at the Gut Grinder, until suddenly a thought hit him. "Finn, hold on! This Science Cat is the 'crazy doctor' were supposed to be after. And he turned many into monsters using his weird science... thingy... stuff. But more to the point, he used them for more crime!" he said to Finn. Finn neared his Grass Blade to it's throat before asking, "Other crimes such as?". "Destruction of public property, blah blah blah... But gold theft is the latest. And Gut Grinder here is the subject," Jake stated. "Finn, I think I knew who this dude is..." Jake continued, much to Finn's shock.

"He is Greg. He's my old friend when I was just a pup. He let me crash at his place every time my parents are out..." Jake explained. "We'll find a way to make him normal again... But right now, we gotta find out why this cat wanted Gut Grinder to steal gold things!" Finn responded. Finn began his interrogation with a simple question, "Who the fuck gave you orders to steal gold?". "It's under my will!" it responded that caused Finn to stab it's arm. He slowly moved the blade to cause more pain. "I'm not stupid! You won't be needing cash! Why would you need gold?! You're not a miner! Now tell me who wanted all these gold!" Finn yelled while moving the blade more to increase the pain and bleeding. "Okay! Okay! It's that woman! She's the mayor's wife, and she wanted this much gold so she forced me to get it! Can you please stop that blade?" Finn stopped after receiving the answer and went to the woman standing beside the mayor. He withdrew his sword and that was enough to scare her. "Okay! Okay! I give up! I admit it! I did it, please don't hurt me..." she cried. Jake sneaked about and bopped her in the head. He tied her and the Science Cat together, both unconscious.

"Mayor, your wife is under arrest for commanding a gold theft scheme. And also for working with this sick bastard that is charged for all the crimes committed by his weird creations. "Very well. I shall take my wife and stuff her in jail now. I'm pretty much ashamed of her actions..." he replied. Finn handed him the criminals and they were brought to jail. "Finn! Finn! I have a solution!" BMO's voice was heard calling and they saw it carrying a familiar orb. "What solution is it, BMO?" Jake asked. BMO showed him the orb and said, "This lumpiness antidote was given to me by Lumpy Space King and Queen just now when you two were busy with the Gut Grinder. According to my scans, it can fix the monsters made by the crazy doctor. You just gotta let the monster rest on it for 15 minutes...". "Yay! Thanks for a solution, BMO! You're the best!" Jake said as he juggled BMO in his hands.

So they made their way home in a police cruiser Jake after leaving Greg over at the Fluffy Kingdom's treatment room. "So that's another case solved! Good work to us all, guys!" Finn and Jake fist bumped. "At least that case was worthwhile..." Jake said before they broke into laughter.


	8. Unexpected Encounters

**Archwroter's here! And I've got a chapter that'll blow yer' minds. This is where Finn and Marceline's feelings start to sprout. Thank you to my current two reviewers for such great ideas for pairings. I'll use them. So read and review, readers!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Unexpected Encounters**

It was evening at the Candy Kingdom. A certain Vampire Queen was visiting her friend, the princess of the kingdom. By the time she was at the princess' room, Princess Bubblegum was writing things in her journal.

"Hey, Bonnibel. How's your research doing?" Marceline suddenly asked, startling her friend. Bonnie sighed and said, "It's fine. Got all the research, but none of them proved that humans still exist. Every which way says they're extinct...". Marcy was quite curious of why Bonnie's so interested about this specific human. "Actually, why were you making research about humans again?" she asked. PB, without bothering to turn her head, replied "Because humans are rare. They're supposed to be extinct, but I saw one. He broke into my castle and dumped LSP's unconscious body... I told you already, haven't I?". "Yeah, but what're you gonna do with all this research?" Marceline asked again. PB turned and faced her before showing her the journal. "This, is history of human species research. I'm gonna track down and find that human I saw. I'm going to do some research, observations and experiments on him to gather data. The data I get from that will be added to this one, and I'll be known for my great research and findings of a lost species!" she explained fondly about her idea. "Okay, then I guess I'll leave you to work. I got things to do anyway, looking for a new home... See you around, PB!" Marcy said as she left.

The sun had set and the moon had risen. Marceline flew out the Candy Kingdom and found her gang waiting for her. Wendy, Booboo and Georgy were ghosts. They've been hanging out with Marcy since she was kicked out of the Nightosphere. Every night, they'll go on heists, robberies and shoplifting. They've never been caught before and their reputation was high enough to put them in the gang wars. "So Marcy! Found a nice hangout yet?" Wendy asked in her usual, quirky tone. "Nah, not yet. But I got another idea. How 'bout y'all?", Marcy asked back. "Same fate. Let's hear your idea, Marceline. I don't wanna sleep in the woods again!" Georgy said in a childish tone. Marceline grinned and said, "Alright! I've seen an orange dog walking to a house in a cave a couple of days back. The house is well hidden there. We can scare the dog outta there and then claim it, what about that?". They agreed to her suggestion and followed her to the cave.

They arrived later on at their destination of interest. They managed to break in and sneak in silently, only to find that the house was empty. "Yo, Marceline! Guess this dog ain't home. Look at it!" Booboo said to her. Marceline looked around and found no one in there, so she said, "Humph, guess this place is ours for the taking!". They cheered for a short moment before Wendy silenced them. She pointed out the window and they all looked towards the direction she was pointing at. There was the orange dog and he seemed to be walking towards the house with a human wearing a bear hat. "He's human... Is he the human Bonnie's looking for?" she thought to herself. For a short moment, she was stunned by his appearance. He looked like he's an 18 year old wearing that silly bear hat that seemed cute in her opinion. He looked buff and had a well-built body. When she returned to her senses, she quickly said, "Shit! Hide yourselves!". Booboo, Wendy and Georgy left through the back door while Marcy turned to her bat form and stayed hidden on the far corner of the ceiling. "Phew, I'm exhausted!" Jake said as he entered the house and collapsed on the floor. He wouldn't want to lay on the hard sofa, so Finn took it all for himself. "Dammit! The journey here took SOME time. We've been much further from the office than we used to..." he said with eyes half closed. Indeed their jobs had taken them so far from home and it's been continuous, so it's hard for them to catch a break.

Suddenly, Jake noticed Marceline hanging upside down from the ceiling in her bat form. Thinking that it was just a normal bat, he threw a book at it. "Hey!" a female yelling voice startled them both. Marceline, knowing that she blew her own cover, flew in her vampire form and tried to reach the back door. "Intruder! Stop right there!" Finn said as he caught her unable to open the back door. She turned once and showed her face at him. This time, he was stunned. She was a floating 18 year old wearing a grey tank top and a pair of dark blue jeans. Her eyes were red and when the moon shined on her face, it made her face look gorgeous. She changed her face to a slightly scarier face and startled him. She quickly dove out through the window and made a run for it with her gang.

"He's the human PB was looking for... He's more cute than I expected... What am I feeling? It feels strange seeing his face..." Marceline thought to herself as she hid in the woods with her gang. "Her eyes, her face, they're so... beautiful under the moonlight. It was gorgeous... Magnificent... What the? What is this feeling? I feel... happy when I remember her beautiful face..." Finn thought as he stared intently to where Marceline had left.


	9. Feelings Inside Their Hearts

**Chapter 9: Feelings Inside Their Hearts**

Finn and Jake had just awakened from their sleep. They slept quite late last night after having to clean up the mess of their house. The intruders that broke into their house did mess it up, but lucky for them nothing seemed to be stolen.

Finn woke up and upon seeing Jake still asleep, he decided to go the kitchen and grab some milk. He went over to the kitchen and opened up the fridge. He picked up a carton of milk that'll expire soon and drank from it. "Ew, sour!" he said before throwing it into the dustbin. He looked around and remembered his confrontation with the intruder last night. He felt a feeling within his chest upon seeing and remembering her beautiful face. So he ended up staring at the window she broke when she tried to escape. Jake woke up later on and caught his buddy leaning against the kitchen counter while staring at the window. "Yo, Finn. What's up with you?" he asked. Finn wasn't responding so Jake shook him a bit. "Huh? Wha? Oh, hey Jake. What did you ask just now?" Finn asked after returning to reality. Jake looked at him with a worried expression on his face and asked, "Was there something botherin' ya? I mean, you look like something's in your mind...". "If it's about things that happened last night, just forget 'em. Nothing valuable or invaluable was taken, so don't worry!" Jake continued.

"But... I... uh, maybe we should keep an eye out for her... I mean, THEM! Keep an eye out for them. Yeah, let's go meet Tree Trunks and ask her for intel..." Finn stuttered. Jake understood the idea and replied, "Yeah, that's a good idea. If she knows, maybe we can track em' down!". So Jake shape shifted into a truck and Finn drove him to Tree Trunks' house. After 30 minutes, they arrived and knocked on her door. "Tree Trunks! You in?" Jake called. "Come in, boys and take a seat..." her voice was heard. They got in and sat inside. "No, no, listen now. I ain't callin' ya' queen or princess. Just... Wait! I'll give em' the job, but no heat is comin' down their heads. Or else we'll call it off..." Tree Trunks was heard talking to the telephone in another room.

Tree Trunks was heard slamming the phone before coming to the living room. "What's the deal just now, Tree Trunks?" Jake asked her. "Nothin' boys. Just this girl callin' to give y'all a job. Well, her attitude was like..." she was cut off when Finn said, "Sorry, Tree Trunks but we need help. Our house was jacked last night and we need your help trackin' them. Can ya' help us?". "Sure. If y'all can identify and write a note about their appearances and so, I'll get some info..." Finn understood and began writing on his notepad. "I can identify one of em'. I saw her face clearly as the moonlight shined upon her last night..." Finn said before covering his mouth, realizing what he just said. "Whoa, what?! I heard that dude, say it. C'mon, man..." Jake teased. Finn stood up and said, "Shut up! I didn't say nothing!". Everyone could notice him blushing. "Alright, Jake that's 'nuff. I feel pretty good knowing that you've got an eye on someone, Finn" Finn's face got redder when she said that. "Don't worry, Finn. I'll get the info on her. Now, just worry about this..." she continued before explaining about a recently received job.

**20 minutes earlier, at the Candy Kingdom...**

Marceline arrived at the castle and got in through the window. "Hey, Bonnie! Where are you? I've got important things to tell you!" she called into the empty room. "Hello, Marcy. Found a gang hideout yet?" PB responded as she entered the room. "No, but I've got better things to tell. Okay, me and my gangs were at a house last night and we found out that there's a private investigator office there. The private investigator living there was... that human..." Marceline explained but she stuttered at the last part. PB was excited and happy at this discovery and asked something to Marcy. However, Marcy wasn't responding as she wasn't even listening. She was being taken aback by the sight of the human boy's cute face. "Marcy! Are you listening?! I need to contact these private investigators. I could use their help!" PB said as she shook her vampire friend.

Once she's back in reality, Marceline regained her senses and understood the question. "Just take this and contact them. I gotta go. I don't feel so good all of a sudden..." Marceline gave the gum princess the note she picked up and flew out. As PB rushed to get the phone, Marcy flew back home thinking of how the thought of that boy fills her with sudden joy. Making her feel something she hadn't felt for a while, she felt... alive.


	10. Apple Scheme Takedown

**Chapter 10: Apple Scheme** **Takedown**

Finn was walking alone towards the Candy Kingdom. The only thing he had to accompany him were BMO and his Grass Blade.

**15** **minutes** **earlier...**

"Okay, Tree Trunks. We'll take it..." Finn responded to the job briefing given by Tree Trunks. "Uh, how 'bout NO?! Finn, she's the princess of the Candy Kingdom AND if you didn't recall, we kinda got some heat for ourselves there..." Jake protested. "Nah, boys. She's got some ideas 'bout clearing the heat from your heads. So no heat for now..." Tree Trunks explained. "Yeah, but... I can't go today..." Jake said, much to Finn's confusion. "I kinda got a date with a dame today, so I guess it's best if Finn stays home..." Jake explained. Finn shook his head as he said, "No, dude. Staying home's boring. I'll just take the case alone. You can go date the dame if you like, but I can go and handle the case alone..." Finn said which Jake reluctantly agrees to.

So now Finn was climbing up the castle to meet PB at her room. Finn reached the top and found her waiting. "Good morning!" Finn greeted as he sat on the balcony. PB felt annoyed at the boy's lack of respect to her but she shrugged it off and said, "Good morning. Finn, is it? I've heard about you but we've never met in person...". She held her hand out and Finn casually shook it. "...Guess you're more charming in person..." she said slowly in a seductive tone. Finn was blushing slightly. Not only that he was amazed by how soft PB's hand in contact with his skin, but he couldn't release her hand when she said that. When he regained his senses, he released her hand and said, "Yeah... Yeah... Whatever. Anyway, where's the job?". She pointed at the Candy Tavern and said, "There. 2 gangs were involved in this. However, they're rivals and they're trying to get as much of these 'apples' as possible for their own gang...". "Easy. Off I go then..." Finn said as he dropped from the balcony and landed safely on a Cotton Candy tree.

Finn made his way to the Candy Tavern and sat at the counter. "Milkshake, sir?" asked the usual bartender. "Nah, I'm trying to find out where I can score some apples..." Finn said to him. The bartender gave him a suspicious look and said, "What's your agenda?". Finn wasn't actually planning to negotiate any further, so he resorted to badass interrogation. He jumped on the counter and kicked the bartender in the jaw. He jumped down, caught the bartender's arm and twisted it. Then he asked, "Listen, I know that you knew DAMN well who I am. My agenda is to stop the scheme. What do you know?". At first, he wasn't gonna crack. But until Finn managed to break all his milkshake collection with his own head, he began spilling it. "Okay! Okay! The two gangs are Dr. J's gang and Jaybird's gang!" he explained. Finn picked up another bottle of milkshake and said, "Last bottle! Are you sure you knew nothing ELSE?". "Ah! Okay! I just heard that Jaybird and his boys made off with a crate of apples. It's stolen from Dr. J's place... They're probably off celebrating on it at their hideout... Take this ring to enter..." he handed the ring. Finn took it and slammed the last milkshake bottle on the bartender's head before leaving.

"What's so special 'bout these apples? They're just fruits, right?" Finn thought to himself as he looked at the ring, which had a frowning face symbol on it. He took the last look at the Candy Tavern, where Banana Guards had began surrounding and surveying the area. The bartender could be seen lying unconscious under the counter. Finn chuckled and walked to a storehouse where the same frowning face symbol could be seen. He put the ring on and knocking on the door. The doorkeeper greeted him in an outlaw manner and asked what he wanted. "Them apples..." Finn said which granted him access into the storehouse.

However, when the door was closing a foot stopped it from closing. "I'm Wormo, man. Want em' apples? Got some more supplies we got from a rival dealer. They..." the worm named Wormo failed to finish his sentence as he had been decapitated by Finn. "A plan in motion, apple grease..." Finn said as he retracted his Grass Blade with a grin on his face.


	11. Won the Princess' Heart?

**Chapter 11: Won the Princess' Heart?**

Finn hid near a crate at the corner of the room, as soon as he heard footsteps coming into the storehouse. It didn't surprise him though, because it was Dr J and his gang.

"Recovering the stolen merchandise couldn't have been this easy... Lucky us that this worm's dead..." Dr J said as he was about to get to the crate at the centre of the room. When he removed the cover, Finn was the one who was shocked. "No wonder she's telling me to stop this scheme. It's a diamond stealing scheme!" Finn thought to himself. Surely he should be remembering the street name of diamonds right now. Suddenly, Jaybird and his gang returned to the storehouse and found Dr J. They were going to start a fight, before Finn came out of hiding with the Grass Blade in hand. So the fight between outlaws and a famous lawman began

Meanwhile, Jake was enjoying the date with his new potential girlfriend. She was a Rainicorn called Lady. "So m'lady, would you like to go somewhere else next?" Jake asked to the female Rainicorn. She replied in Korean, which meant that she wanted to him to visit her house. Since he knew Korean well, he understood and agreed to her idea. However, there was a feeling in his chest that worried him. The thought of how Finn was doing with the job gave him a bad feeling. However, he intended to shrug it all off and went on with his date.

As for Finn, he had just knocked out the Jaybird's gang. "Whoa! Thanks for sorta like, helping us kid. Who're you?" Dr J asked to Finn. Finn grinned and had a devilish look on his face as he said, "If you don't know yet, I'm the lawman that took out the Sassafras gang...". Dr J was shocked and terrified seeing a famous lawman like Finn there, so he ordered his boys to attack Finn. Finn didn't even have to remove his hands from inside his pocket. He simply jumped and kicked the two criminals with a double split kick on the head. The two fell to the side and was knocked out. Seeing this, Dr J tried to hit Finn with a metal bar. However, Finn's speed gave advantages as he just spun and cut the metal bar with one swift movement using his Grass Blade. In a second movement, he spun to the opposite direction before kicking Dr J on the side of the head. Once he was finished, he tied them all up in front of the storehouse. Then, BMO came out and said that it got everything on camera. Finn nodded and lit up the storehouse, setting it ablaze.

10 minutes later, Finn climbed up the same window and notified PB about the case. "Hey, princess. The job's all done. The perps are all arrested, their stash is gone and the storehouse is ablaze. The apple scheme is no more and another two gangs are out..." he said as he eyed PB who was dressed in her nightgown. She went over to him and sat beside him on the balcony. "Thank you for your help, Detective..." she said softly. Finn grinned and said, "Just doin' my job,". They stared at where the burning storehouse was for a long moment, until PB did the unthinkable. She kissed him. Her soft lips was in contact with his, her lips being as soft as gum. He was shocked at first until he finally kissed back.

However, in that very same room a usual visitor had seen this and it broke her heart. She nearly cried seeing the boy that she could actually and possibly might like, kissing another girl. And much worst, he's kissing her own BEST friend! "Why do I feel this? Am I in love with him? No, I should forget it... Bonnie's got him. She deserved a boy like him..." Marceline said as she held in her tears.


	12. Guinea Pig

**Chapter 12: Guinea Pig**

Finn felt like he's kissing an angel. It felt wonderful that he even sweated like hell. Time slowly passed and he still enjoyed that kiss with her.

However, Marceline stared at them with growing pain and agony in her heart. She couldn't bear to watch anymore, so she turned to leave. Finn who was enjoying the kiss, failed to notice anything happening around. PB took the chance to lift a rock she kept and bopped him once on the head. He fell unconscious, only remembering that he thought he had fallen in love. Marceline noticed this and turned around. She appeared near PB and said, "What the glob, Bonnie? What do you think you're doing?". PB was shocked seeing that Marceline appeared out of nowhere, but she kept her composure. "It's... complicated, Marcy..." she responded. "What in the Nightosphere do you mean?! You kissed him and then you just... knocked him out like that?" Marceline asked, holding back tears whenever stating that her friend kissed the boy. PB sighed and said, "It's... part of my observation and experiments...". "I need him to be in love with me so I can observe human emotions and reactions. I told him to do the job so I can observe his other attributes...".

The next few moments was involving Finn being dragged to PB's laboratory. Finn was strapped to a bed, and not far from him was a one-way mirror where PB could observe him. "PB, do you like him? I mean like, actually LIKE him?" Marceline asked as she and Princess Bubblegum watched the unconscious lawman on the bed. PB was confused at her friend's sudden question but she shrugged it off and replied, "Well, no. It all depends on him. I need to see his reaction to all of this so I'll get a proper hypothesis...". Marceline was slightly relieved at PB's response because she knew she might have another chance. Suddenly, Finn woke up and looked around. He regained his memory and began calling for PB. "Finn, we're about to go through a few tests here... Will you do that for me?" PB spoke through a microphone that echoed her voice in Finn's experiment room. "What? A test? That's what it's all about? The kiss... it's so you can capture me?" Finn asked. Finn shook himself and tried to remove the restraints from his limbs. Marceline felt uncomfortable seeing Finn like this so she tried to look away.

Princess Bubblegum pulled a lever and a dissection machinery began lowering towards Finn. "No! No! Let me fucking go! Ahhh!" Finn yelled as he saw it about to reach him. Marceline knew PB went too far. "Bonnibel, you gotta stop!" she said but the princess ignored her. She quickly pushed PB away and pressed the buttons to stop the machine and release Finn. "Guards! Seize her! And keep my test subject in check!" multiple guards began rushing under the command. Finn regained his stance and called forth his Grass Blade. He tried to battle the Banana guards and ended up slicing the first 15 of them. Marceline was able to fight more but when she noticed Finn getting jacked and caught, she dropped her guard and was also caught.

Marceline and Finn was brought in front of PB. She went to Marceline and pulled her hair in rage as she said, "You little- You think you can just knock me off and release my test subject?". Marceline grunted in pain and responded, "He's not your guinea pig!". PB got more mad and slapped her vampire friend once. Finn who was just watching, actually snapped seeing PB hurt Marceline. It drove him to raising his leg as high as possible and kicking Bubblegum in the jaw. "Forget thisssss~ experiment! Throw them both in the asssylum! Room Sssspecial 000!" Bubblegum said in rage and for some reason, she hissed as she was speaking.

So Finn and Marceline was dragged to the furthest room in the asylum of the Candy Kingdom. Special 000 is where they'll be locked in...


	13. Face to face Conversation

**HELLO READERS! Sorry if this update is late. Got some sort of holiday celebration here... Don't worry though, just read and review...**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Face to face Conversation**

"I can't believe this... This is all shit! Oh glob, how the hell could I've fallen for that?!" Finn said as he sat at the corner, growling in anger at PB's action.

"What the fuck is wrong with Bonnie?! She's got a LOT to explain here!" Marceline thought as she groaned. She looked over at the boy sitting at the corner of the white room. She calmed down and said, "Umm... So you're name's Finn, huh? That famous unofficial lawman?". Finn was actually calmed a bit when she spoke to him with the soft voice. "Yeah, that's me... But please don't address me as a detective, I already felt stupid enough to get myself stuck in such a situation..." Finn responded, looking up to the ceiling. "I'm not going to. By the way, I'm Marceline the Vampire Queen. I'm sorry for what my friend did, I swear I don't know what the heck had gotten into her..." Marceline answered calmly, though she felt so happy that he finally spoke to her face to face although they didn't make eye contact yet. Finn finally looked at her, saw her face and it all just hit him. "Hold on, I remember your face! You're that girl that broke into my house with them ghosts!" Finn asked. Marceline started feeling nervous and said, "Okay, wait. Peace, okay? I admit I did break into your home and I'm sorry! But, I was homeless and... we need a new hangout and...".

Finn noticed she was getting nervous. His usual detective habits took over and caused him to continue pressuring her more. "Hold on... I've heard your name before. You're the leader of the Undead Outlaw gang that was making a name for yourselves in the gang wars!" Finn said in a REALLY pressuring tone. Marceline was falling in guilt and regret. She hid her face as she curled into a ball. She sobbed as she said, "Okay! Yes, I am! I know I'm a bad person, but... my life's been a lot of SHIT! You gotta understand...". Finn got his common senses back and started to feel bad when she sobbed harder. "My Dad... He's... TERRIBLE! He hurted me a lot and then kicked me out! I had to... live on my own. All I could do is steal, rob and shoplift..." she said as she still sobbed. He finally sat down beside her in a very reasonable distance before putting his right arm on her shoulder. That allowed her to continue crying into his baby blue shirt while he placed his arms around her. "Listen, I'm so sorry for pushing and pressuring you like that. It's a detective's habit... I shouldn't be talking about YOUR personal businesses..." Finn apologized. "No, don't worry about it. I'm actually quite happy that you wanted to hear me out..." Marceline responded.

When she noticed that she still hugged onto him for the next 5 minutes, she quickly released him and moved away slowly and awkwardly. "I'm sorry... Umm, you know how we're gonna get out?" she asked slightly blushing. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm hoping that Jake finds out about this and saves me..." Finn replied, looking away to avoid being seen blushing. "Of course, our hopes are on your dog's hand..." Marceline thought to herself. Finn heard a weird rustling from the door and a thought popped in his mind, "It finally came...". Something green moved from under the door and made it's way to Finn. "Finn, what is that?" Marceline asked when she saw the green thing moving to him. It shaped into a sword and cut off the strait jacket, allowing Finn to move. "Damn! My arms are numb. Thanks anyways... Now help me release my friend here," Finn said as he stood up and stretched out a bit. His Grass Blade turned to Marceline and did the same thing, allowing her to move free as well. "A back up plan, huh?" she asked which he nodded to.

Some banging was heard at the door as some asylum orderlies were trying to open the door. It took a deal of time since Special 000 had the most complicated lock system. Finn and Marceline began thinking for their escape plan, which might be worst than they could expect...


	14. Asylum Breakout

**Chapter** **14:** **Asylum** **Breakout**

They don't have a plan for escaping that jail hole at the moment. They could perhaps use Marceline's idea which sounded more like a long shot. They stood defensively as they awaited an asylum orderly to enter.

However, it wasn't any asylum orderly that was trying to get in, but it was Peppermint Butler. He walked a few steps inside as Finn and Marceline stood in a defensive motion. "I see you're no longer restrained, good. But you have more to worry about..." Peppermint Butler spoke calmly. Finn lowered his defenses a bit and asked back, "What're you talkin' about?". "Listen, I'm here without the Princess' knowledge so I might as well tell you this quick. Your friend , Jake the Dog have been captured. Princess Bubblegum had set him up on a date with her friend so she could capture him after she had caught you," the Candy butler explained, much to Finn's shock. Finn leaned against the white wall near him as he recalled everything that happened that day. It wasn't bad enough that he was trapped in this shit, but Jake was also pulled into it. Seeing Finn like so, Peppermint Butler said, "I guess I'll be standing outside pretending to guard your cell, then...".

Marceline stared intently at Finn. He suddenly removed his bear hat, revealing his golden, shoulder-length hair. It waved as Finn shook his his head from side to side. Marceline moved closer to him and held a few strands of his golden locks as she said, "Whoa, your hair looks cool!". Finn got out of his current trance and was brought back to reality as she played with his golden locks. "Okay, enough already!" Finn said before they chuckled. "Seriously, now might be the best time for escape though. Got any ideas?" she spoke. "Oh, yeah. Here's it, we'll do your long shot escape plan. Then once we're up the roof, like you said you can fly us away. But instead of flying away, we go through the castle and then to the prison. How's that?" Finn explained. She thought for a moment then simply asked, "But why do we gotta go thru the castle?". "Cuz' I wanna know what's gotten into the Princess that led her loyal butler to disobey her like this. Besides, don't you think the crazies here look like they've been experimented on?" she thought for a moment at that. "Yeah, I guess. Hold on, you're saying that the science whiz around here which is PB have been experimenting on crazies? What for?!" she asked which Finn nodded to. "Maybe, but we still gotta watch that princess and find out what's up..." Finn said as he stood up, put on his bear hat with the Grass Blade retracted around his wrist. He helped her up as they're plan began in motion.

They simply kicked open the door and ran towards the elevator which wasn't too far from the room they were locked in. Finn kicked the head off an ice cream cone guy that tried to block him. Then, he called forth his sword and severed the arms and legs of three security guards. Marceline fought while flying and managed to knock away three other guards. She pressed the button and the elevator door opened. She and Finn entered it and went up all the way to the roof. Once they got up there and reached the far end with some more ice cream cone guy orderlies on their tail, Marceline held Finn's arm and flew away from that hellhole. They flew to the castle and landed at the balcony of the empty bedroom. Marceline decided to sneak into the lab while in her tiny bat form to find the Princess. As for Finn, he sneaked to every room around the castle unnoticed. While around, he found some odd things. He saw that the served meal for Princess Bubblegum happened to be a plate of fried bugs. He also found weird scratch marks around the bathroom. As for Marceline, she returned in a shocked condition. "What's wrong, girl? What'ya see?" Finn asked concerned. "She WAS experimenting with things! Including rats and even Candy People!" Marceline responded in a weirded out tone. Finn tapped his chin as he gave it all a thought. Suddenly, it hit him. With that, he told her to follow him to the prison.

"Today was a terrible and crazy day. I gotta admit I was stupid for not seeing all this. But everything seems clear as day now. I'll free Jake and then I'll get to the bottom of all this..." Finn thought to himself as he was flown by Marceline to the Candy Kingdom Prison.


	15. Revelations

**Chapter** **15:** **Revelations**

Marceline and Finn flew pass every Candy Kingdom residences and made their way to Candy Kingdom Prison. There seemed to be no guards outside so they followed the main entrance and searched for Jake's cell.

There were only two guards seen in a corridor. Another guard was making food at the cafeteria for feeding the criminals in that jail. They splitted up and tried to eliminate the guards stealthily. Finn went to the cafeteria and saw a guard cooking hot soup. He sneaked up and drowned the guard's head in the cauldron of hot soup, burning him. The screaming noises that came from the burning guard was loud enough to distract the two other guards at the corridor. Marceline had been waiting for them to look the other way and when they did, she took down both of them at once with sweet kicks to the side of their heads. Once they're down, Finn regrouped with her and confiscated a key from one of the guards.

Jake sat at the side of his cell bed, regretting over what had happened. He heard that his friend was captured and locked in an asylum while he was tricked by a girl he dated. He sighed deeply before hearing the sound of the cell lock opening. He turned around and saw Finn opening the door. Without a second thought, he simply rushed and hugged his best friend whom he thought have been caught. "Oh, Finn! Thank Gob, you're alright!" Jake said as he hugged his friend. Finn broke away and said, "I'm fine, Jake. I can take care of myself! Now, let's hurry. The Princess must've heard about our breakout already!". And with that Finn and Marceline drove Jake, whom had turned to a police cruiser towards the castle to confront PB. "Hey, Finn. Who dat girl you brought along?" Jake asked out of curiosity. Finn flinched at the question, so he took another look at Marceline and saw her smiling at him. When she realized what she was doing, they both quickly looked away to hide their blushes. Finn cleared his throat and said, "Well, she was a homeless vampire that the Princess caught for helping me... So... I thought I should, you know, help her". "Ah, I see what's goin' on..." Jake replied in a sarcastic tone.

At the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum yelled at her Banana Guards for letting Finn and Marceline escape. However, her scoldings were stopped when Finn, Jake and Marceline broke into the room. "Guards!" Bubblegum commanded which made her guards engage on the wanted people before her. Finn gave a clean cut to the head of a guard before kicking his body to the other guards. Marceline showed her power when she turned into her eerie bat form and launched a group of the guards out of the room. Jake slammed the head of two guards together while his legs outstretched to kick the other remaining guards away. With the guards out of the way they're face to face with the devil, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum. "End of the line, Bonnie! Now explain everything to us!" Marceline demanded after returning to her normal form. Finn grinned and said, "Let me do the explanation. This is NOT Princess Bubblegum at all! It's a LIZARD that used a crappy disguise! That explains why she hisses while speaking and why she wants fried bugs for her royal dinner". "Heheh, it seemsss~ that you ~sssaw through my tricksss~! Well, I guesss~ the disguise's out!" Bubblegum spoke before her body splitted and revealed the lizard form. It hissed at them but Marceline simply hissed back without fear. It charged at them at high speed and the trio simply dodged it, which caused it to fall out the window behind them. It fell down the high tower and landed on the Candy Courtyards, leaving it fully unconscious.

Finn simply sighed and said, " Well, takin' that thing down was easier than I thought...". "Well, guess that solves mystery of the Princess' weird junks. Good eye on your case, partner..." Jake spoke to Finn. "Don't get cocky now, detective. Let's go rescue PB first. I think I saw her earlier at the laboratory..." Marceline suggested. So the trio went to the laboraty and located the Princess, whom had been shackled there. Finn cut off the shackles and PB broke free. She gave him a hug as she said, "Thank you, detective. I've been in there for three weeks without being able to contact anyone for help...". Finn remembered the kiss with her and blushed. "Me and Jake are gonna wait outside...", Finn nodded at Marceline's statement. After they left, Bubblegum said, "Detective, I've heard about you since the crime rate first rose... And I wanted to see you, but the lizard that I experimented with knocked me out and replaced me... So I believe we had 'just met'...". "I know, Princess..." Finn replied. "But detective, I think I have a feeling that... I know it'll be a bit sudden... but I think I... liked you, since I saw you just now... I mean you did save my life," Finn heard what she said and he felt like he's gonna melt out of the heat. However, the recount of what happened to him gave him a sense. He considered the Princess' interest to be odd since she just saw him today. "I'm sorry, Princess. I'm not that nice of a guy. I don't see how we could possibly be interested in each other so quickly since, we just met...". "I don't think we can develop any feelings for each other, though. But we can still be friends and you can still call me for help if you need..." Finn suggested. She nodded but she looked devastated.

Marceline sat inside a police cruiser Jake and looked out the window to see the rising sun. "A lot of shit could happen in one night..." she thought to herself as she hid from the sunlight by having Jake's seat as some sort of blanket blocking the light from reaching her directly. She hid her face but tears welled in her eyes at the thought of PB and Finn. "Everything alright, Marceline?" Jake asked her. "Yeah. Just some of your fur's gotten in my eyes..." she lied as she wiped the tears. Finn came in and Jake asked about what PB said to him. "You took her back as your GF, huh?" Marceline asked in a casual tone at Finn whom had just explained about what PB said. "Nah, I was afraid I might get cheated again..." Finn said as he began driving Jake. She kept her face hidden as she smiled, knowing that she still have a chance.


	16. The Sisterhood of Cerebral Assassins

**Chapter 16: Sisterhood of The Cerebral Assassins**

Finn and Jake were arriving at their house in the cave. "Damn, it's been nearly a month since that last case, hasn't it?" Finn asked as he stepped on the brakes, stopping Jake.

It had been a long time. Marceline had decided to actually and permanently leave her gang. Without her Wendy, Booboo and Georgie disbanded and ran off. She'd started to join and aid the detectives in their work. Princess Bubblegum had also been tolerating them and worked with them so she could keep the heat off them. Furthermore, the detectives had some new informants that Tree Trunks got to help them. Two of them was Flambo and Peppermint Butler, who managed the crime in each respective kingdoms. She also somehow got Ice King to help, who managed the crime around the other kingdoms including his own Ice Kingdom. As for Finn and Marceline, they still hid their feelings from each other while their intimacy between each other slowly increased. Jake, whom had forgiven and started dating Lady Rainicorn again, seemed to notice their sheer intimacy.

As Finn entered his home, he saw Marceline strumming her bass guitar while sitting on the hard couch. "Hey, there guys. Where have y'all been to?" Marceline asked. "Well, we kinda got into some hard shit chasing a bandit, Marcy..." Finn replied as he put down his sword and backpack. He sat beside her as Jake went to answer the call from Ice King. Marceline put aside her bass guitar and asked casually, "I've been meaning to ask you, who gave you your rad Grass Sword?". Finn looked at the item in question and sighed, before saying, "That Grass Sword was given to me by my long lost sister, who became a thief...". "I'm sorry for bringing back bad memories, Finn..." Marcy replied apologetically. Finn quickly smiled and said, "No, don't worry. After all those are the only good memories left by my sister...". "Guys, we got no time to talk. Tree Trunks called a meeting of informants to hear out Ice King's word. He said he might have a good job for us!" Jake said as swallowed Finn and Marceline before turning to a police cruiser. They left for Tree Trunk's house and arrived later on.

"Guys, can I have a moment of your attention? This is important..." Tree Trunks began. "Okay, as y'all knew there were five gangs involved in the Gang Wars. They involve Marcy's old gang, the Sassafras gang, Dr. J's gang and Jaybird's gang. But they're all taken out. What was left were the Rejects gang that once tried to get Jake to be part of em', but they'rr already slippin'. Recently their member, Tiffany left them. But her parting gift was less than pleasant..." the little elephant continued. Ice King continued, "She murdered her former crime partners viciously and vanished... It's sick, but we couldn't track her down. I think she's linked with the rise of crime activities involving the only gang that is left. Of course, I need solid evidence and I got it here...". Ice King handed them the file he had as he explained, "There were reports of seeing her and some other females involved in homicide in several kingdoms under my watch. I think of only that gang to be involved in this...".

So there were Finn and Jake hanging out in the Wildberry Kingdom. They awaited Marceline's cue for locating their target. She worked as their eyes on the sky and gave the cue, pointing at an alley. There was a girl in a hood trying to kill a Wildberry guy. "Ehem, you should know what you're about to do will be heard around five kingdoms including this, Miss... Tiffany?" Finn startled her from behind. She turned around and said, "Famous detectives... Why so stupid?". The dagger she held was slammed on the man's head, causing blood to ooze before she began escaping. "Bitch!" Finn ran to her as she began running. She was super swift and used Jake's head as a stepping stone to reach a rope someone threw for her. She swung to the alley exit with another hooded accomplice holding the rope. "Chow, detective! And goodbye, Jake the Dog!" she said as another hooded accomplice bathe the detectives in maple syrup from above.

"Shit! She got away!" Finn yelled as he wiped away maple syrup from his mouth. "Don't worry, we're always onto them... We ain't letting the Sisterhood of Cerebral Assassins escape..." Jake reassured.


	17. We Meet Again

**Hello again, readers! Sorry for a very late update. I'm hoping for your support cuz' I'm making faster updates from now on.**

**Also some as a heads up:**

**•The Sisterhood members are explained in this chapter. **

**•I'm making a Finnceline pairing happen on the next few chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter** **17:** **We** **Meet** **Again**

The three hooded females from the Sisterhood ran to an old house which seemed like it was about to crumble. They instead ran to the house's backyard and stopped there, panting.

"Nice efforts on your job, bitch!" one of the femmes which was a cat called Me Mow, said to Tiffany sarcastically. "Ah, hush! At least we're done and the boss ain't gonna be mad, right Hunny?" Tiffany said instead to Huntress Wizard, a female wizard that was also a member of the Sisterhood. We ain't done yet, babes!", Huntress said as she threw an arrow straight to a nearby tree, where an unseen female hid from them. The hiding female came out, hands raised. "Okay! Okay! Don't shoot! I've been looking for you guys so I can join in!" the stranger who was actually Marceline said to them. "How we know you cool?" Me Mow asked suspiciously. "I've heard that y'all have made quite a name for yourselves. I just wanna join in your gang..." Marceline responded. They whispered to each other and then Huntress said, "Alright, alright! The boss wants a new bitch anyways...". So she was led into the stronghold filled with stolen loot. On top of the loot pile sat a humanoid figure that sent chills down Marceline's spine.

Meanwhile at Tree Trunks' house, Finn kept walking back and forth because Marceline haven't called back since she went after the Sisterhood about five minutes ago. "Man, why don't you just sit down? She's been out for only five minutes anyway..." Jake said but Finn protested. "Why don't ya' sit down and have some of my apple pies?" Tree Trunks said as she put the pie on the table. Jake grinned devilishly and said, "If you're not eating it, I'll have it ALL!". However, Finn just sat down with his hands behind his head and looked at the floor. "Wow, even apple pies can't make him oblige and relax? He's quite worried about her..." Jake thought to himself as he ate his apple pie. Suddenly, the phone rang and Finn answered it. After hearing the voice message left by Marceline, he quickly grabbed Jake and put on his backpack.

Marceline was probably looking at the leader of Ooo's best gang who happened to be her ex-boyfriend, Ash. "Ah, I see you've met my Sisters. Ya' know, it's been quite a long time and now we're back together. C'mere and sit with me, Mar-Mar..." Ash spoke seductively. Marceline had to do so since the other Sisters have been glaring at her. However, an unknown Sister that she just saw had a sympathetic look on her face. She walked awkwardly towards him until he suddenly pulled her onto his lap. She tried to push away until she finally was able to, but Ash pushed her back onto the loot pile. "C'mon, Mar-Mar! Let's have some fun!" he said as he tried to kiss her. Lucky for her, the roof toppled over as a large orange dog fell through it.

Out of the dust where Jake fell through, Finn jumped out and gave Ash a swift kick in the face. "STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU BURNIN' MOTHERFUCKIN' PIECE OF CHICKEN SHIT!" Finn swore at Ash as he landed beside Marceline. Jake who was still enlarged had to hold off Tiffany, Me Mow and Huntress Wizard. "Ash, you asshole! The Sisterhood is over!" Marcy yelled at Ash while standing safe beside Finn who was infuriated. Ash coughed a bit, snickered and said, "Huh! The Sisterhood is never over!". Finn's patience began running out, so he cracked his fists a bit. He walked intimidatingly towards Ash who started cowering. Suddenly, another Sister stood in front of Ash to stop Finn. Finn withdrew his Grass Sword and said, "I don't wanna waste time with ya'. Just let me get to Ash...".

After a few moments of silence, the Sister asked, "Who... gave ya' that blade?". "Long lost family. Now move or else..." Finn was cut off when the Sister's voice softened to a more familiar voice as she said, "Finn?". She removed her hood and revealed her face, that made Finn say, "We meet again... Shoko,".

* * *

**Dun-Dun-Dun! Shoko's back! And I'm putting FP in the next few chapters. Hope those'll make y'all happy! Don't forget to read & review!**


	18. The Vampire's Old Friend

**Chapter** **18: The Vampire's Old Friend**

Finn looked at his own sister standing before him. "So this is what became of ya', Shoko?" Finn asked. She looked down in regret as she replied, "I... I'm sorry... Finn, I...".

Finn stepped forth and held his younger sister as he said, "What the fuck happened to you?". When he noticed there was nothing on her right arm socket, he got angry and said, "What the fuck happened to your arm?". Shoko sobbed a bit and said, "I had to do all of this for Ash... He gave me all the food, shelter and stuff I need... but he took my arm and forced me to work for him...". Finn released her and his Grass Sword came forth within his hands. "ASH! I'LL KILL YOU FOR TAKING MY SISTER'S ARM! ASSHOLE!" Finn yelled as he glared at Ash who limped away to his escape. "Not so fast, now!" Marceline said as she flew, took Ash's leg and threw him back in front of Finn. Jake who just finished knocking out the three other Sisters came by and joined them in surrounding Ash. "Oh, no. No way! Mar-Mar please help me! I..." the next sound heard from his mouth was choking sounds as Finn strangled him with one hand and hoisted him off the ground. "This one is for what you tried on Marcy!" Finn said with a nice kick on his balls. He fell to the floor with great unbearable pain on his balls, crying. "And here's for what you did to my sister..." Finn spoke in a sinister tone as he gripped his Grass Sword and lifted it. "Ah, no! No! No! Please, have mercy..." Ash begged. Finn snickered before saying, "Mercy? Huh, never heard of that before...".

**10** **minutes** **later...**

Finn, Marceline and Shoko got into Jake who turned into a police cruiser. As they were about to drive to their next destination, Princess Bubblegum landed her giant bird, the Morrow near them. "Guys, I've heard about what happened so I came as fast as I can..." PB spoke. "Nothin' for you to worry about. We've got it all under control and the case is closed. The Sisterhood members are gonna be taken to another kingdom for trial. Just go back to your kingdom and inform your people and task force that the gang wars are over for now. So expect nothin' more on gang activities and inform us if you hear anythin' of it in the future, alright?" Finn reassured her with a cool smirk while Marceline showed her a peace gesture. "Excuse me, Princess. I'd like you to have this back and I'm sorry for stealing it..." Shoko said casually while handing her an amulet. "Huh? My amulet!" PB said as she took it from the hooded female that sat in the back seat. "Thank you, miss!" PB yelped in excitement. Finn snickered and stepped on the gas to begin their journey to their next destination.

Fire Kingdom, a land filled with fiery wonders that was once ruled by a greedy tyrant. He once locked his own daughter in a lantern for a lifetime, just to keep the throne for himself. However, she broke out somehow and overthrew him. Now, she has become the diplomat ruling the Fire Kingdom as the honest and wise Flame Queen. The investigators stopped at the borders of the kingdom. "Finn, we can't just go in there. We're not Fire Elementals ya'know?" Marceline said to Finn. Finn agreed, but he kept thinking of a way in without getting on fire. Suddenly, Marceline got an idea and began casting something. She sealed the Flame Shield on them afterwards and then Finn asked, "Wasn't this a Flame Shield? How'd ya' know how to do it?". Marceline said nothing but simply winked at him which made him blush. Once it's done, they began making their way to the castle. They got into the throne room where the Flame Queen rested. "Yo, whaddup Your Majesty? We here with a dang offer for ya'!" Jake greeted. "What would you have to offer for me? And please, use proper language..." she replied. Finn stepped forth and said, "Sorry, Your Highness. This is our offer...".

Suddenly, Shoko and Marceline came into the room dragging the tied up members of the Sisterhood. "Hey, Flame. It's been a while, huh?" Marceline greeted casually. The Flame Queen looked a bit shocked as she said, "M... Mar... Marceline?". She moved down quickly from her throne and hugged Marceline. "Yep, it's me girl. How's it been?" Marcy asked while hugging the fiery diplomat back. "Still fine. You too?" she asked back which Marcy nodded to. "Whoa! Ladies! What's actually going on here?" Jake asked at them. "This is just an old friend I helped once before to overthrow her old man..." they said before laughing cutely together. "Anyway, I'm here with Finn and Jake, the famous detectives. Been helping them take down the Sisterhood of Cerebral Assassins. And here's the culprits and their leader that you can lock in your own cells, okay girl?" Marcy explained. She agreed and they began separating again.

Jake swallowed his friends and shape shifted to a roofless police cruiser. Finn began driving Jake as they made their way back home. "Fuck! That was a lot of work for a single job!" Finn said. Marceline who sat beside him elbowed him playfully once and said, "Being a detective's never easy, isn't it?". Jake formed at the back seat and sat with Shoko as he said, "Finn, speed me up! Let's go home and give some important introduction to each other, huh?". So they headed home after a long day of taking down the only gang left on Ooo.


	19. Gotcha' Both!

**Chapter 19: Gotcha' Both!**

"There are some detectives out there that could solve any mystery he encounters, but some of them might not know how to solve the mystery of their own hearts..." those were the words of a wise man Finn once read.

That man was Jay T. Dawgzone, the author of the book called 'Mind Games'. Finn have been reading the book without Jake's knowledge to make sure he can get with the ladies. However, he never had a chance to apply those advice for real since he never even thought of which girl he could be with. He feared that he might make a clumsy and foolish mistake that could cause problems in his relationship. So he decided to shrug off that thought, until one day a vampire caught his eye. She was beautiful as she was playful and sneaky. Seeing her made his insides go nuts, like there was a feeling. A feeling that acts up at the sight of the happy-go lucky yet fragile vampire. He knew he'll have to confess it to her, but a question kept racing in his head; Will she feel the same?

Marceline Abadeer was the Vampire Queen that was the daughter of the devil himself. She ran away from home after an argument with her father over some fries. She mixed about with her friends and began losing the sense of love within her heart. However, it all changed when she encountered a strange yet very adorable human boy. He was the last of his kind and all he had was his best friend, Jake the Dog. He did investigations and police work for a living. She always felt such weird feelings in her whenever she sees him. She never expected it to happen, but she might be feeling love again. A feeling she thought she would never feel again. They once had coffee and talked about how Finn and Shoko was before they separated. She was shocked at their story though. She wasn't the only one with a terrible father since Finn and his step-sister was the same. Finn and herself actually had much in common, from a dysfunctional family to an unbelievable way of life. However, when she thought of confessing those feelings to him, she would be bothered by a terrible question; Will he feel the same?

"Of course, not. I'm the daughter of the Nightosphere's ruler that would be loved by a great human like him. Even he knew that I'm immortal and... we couldn't be together forever... and..." she thought to herself before she sighed. She put her bass guitar to the side of the couch and allowed it to fall. She wasn't picking it up, but she sighed. And then she sobbed. Her sobs became silent cries as she cried herself to deep sleep on the hard couch. She didn't notice that she wasn't alone. Behind the couch, Jake hid himself and heard her. He knew how she felt and how's the turmoil within her. She has to know. She must know that Finn liked her too. Everybody noticed that their somehow drawn to each other in an obvious way. So Jake along with Lady, Shoko, Princess Bubblegum and even Flame Princess decided to help their two best friends realize the feelings in their hearts. Lucky for them, Marceline didn't wake up so easily and Finn was out quite a while to go with Ice King to visit Wizard City.

**20 minutes later...**

"Man, that shit was tight! Never knew the wizards could be that hostile!" Finn said to Ice King. "Shut it, bro. You know those wizards are from a secret society! Why are ya' shocked at that?" Ice King responded as he opened the door for Finn. Finn frowned and said, "Whatever! Just tell me next time if there was anymore signs of them... They're not calling forth any Bella Nochte' or whatevs! Got it?". Ice King half nodded as he flew off back to Ice Kingdom. As Finn entered and saw Marceline asleep, he tried to throw his stuff to the corner without waking her. Suddenly, he noticed that she wasn't asleep while floating. "Hmm, strange..." he thought as he shook Marceline a bit. She was laying down without floating and it started to freak him out, so he shook her harder. When he saw a red liquid flowing out of her tank top, his mouth dropped. "No! No! No! Marcy! Marcy!" Finn said as he picked her up and placed her on his lap. He tried listening for a heartbeat, but suddenly she whimpered in her sleep, "Finn, I... love... you...". "What the- Marcy! Marcy! You're dreaming!" Finn said while shaking her as fast his heart made him do. With that much shaking, she woke up and saw his face in front of hers. "Marcy! Thank, goodness! I thought something happened to you..." he said as he hugged her. She hugged him back and broke apart as she said, "What? I was just quite asleep. And... Hold on, why's there...". "Marcy, I heard what you said in your sleep and I gotta say...I..." Finn said but Marcy cut in and said, "Huh? What DID I say to you?!". Finn put a finger on her mouth to silence her before continuing, "I love you too...".

They didn't say anything else next as they was locking their lips together. They shared a greatly passionate kiss until suddenly the voice of a crowd broke them apart. "What the fuck?!" Finn and Marceline said in unison. They were shocked to see that Jake came out from under the couch, Lady Rainicorn from the window, Shoko and PB from the upper floor and Flame Princess bursted through the front door. "Gotcha' both!" they cheered to the couple while FP winked at Marceline.


	20. A New Couple & Wedding Receptions

**Chapter** **20:** **A New Couple & ****Wedding Receptions**

Finn and Marceline sat on the couch with shocked looks in their faces. They were absolutely stunned by the other's sudden appearance in their moment of happiness.

Finn looked at Jake who had a WIDE smile on his face. "What... is going on here?!" he asked to the orange dog. "Heehee, well we've seen somethin' between you two, so we decided we shall expose what it was..." Jake said, chuckling a little. "And what would be better than having you two to expose it to each other?" PB continued. Marceline whom face blushed in a darker shade of red, simply snapped, "Okay! Who's great idea was this?". They all chuckled slowly as Marceline groaned, crossing her arms together. FP stepped forward and with another wink she said, "Do you like my plan?". Marceline blushed more at that. Had it not for her not having Flame Shield at the moment, she would've tackled FP to the floor.

Finn placed his hand on her shoulder and sat her down on the hard couch. They stared intently into each other's eyes and slowly closed in the distance between them. Their lips touched and the warm sensation ran through each other's bodies as they shared the passionate kiss. Lady took BMO and used it to photograph the kiss. "Guys! Let's take selfies while they kiss!" Shoko suggested. They all agreed but Marceline suddenly broke apart from the kiss, a single tear flowing down her cheek. "What's wrong, Marcy?" Finn asked concerned. "I... I'm sorry, Finn. I love you... but we can't be together forever. One day, you'll go... but I'm immortal... I'll be alone again..." Marcy spoke before crying into Finn's shoulder. Finn was stunned at that because he knew she was right. He calmed himself with one thought and said, "Marceline, I understand. I know that'll happen and... I'll leave you one day. But listen, for as long as we have together... make the most out of it and maybe... just maybe, we'll find a loophole". Marceline's sobbing ceased as she lifted her face and stared deep into the blue eyes of Finn. Her Detective Finn...

They shared another passionate kiss and the others began taking selfies around the great couple. Many pictures were taken with many kisses and poses. Suddenly, the door swung open as a pig wearing a suit came running in. "Oh Glob,I'm out of shape... Officers! My bride's... waiting... Tree Trunks and I... marriage..." he spoke fast while panting. They all stopped with the fun and Jake asked, "What? She never told us she's getting married!". "Yeah, figures... We've been together for awhile in secret and we're supposed to be married today, but I can't be there without you guys! Now everyone, come with me!" he begged. They began looking serious except for Shoko.

Shoko sighed and said, "Oh, yeah. I forgot... I was supposed to send a message to y'all about Ice King 'sponsoring' Tree Trunk's wedding. He told me to tell you guys all of this like, since 3 weeks ago... Sorry, guys. I forgot...". "PB responded, "Don't worry about it, Shoko. We'll just get to the wedding quickly now, okay?". With that suggestion, Jake changed to a police cruiser before they began making their way to the Ice Kingdom.

Luckily, they made it there on time. The reception was GREAT although what seemed interesting was the party after the marriage oath. Tree Trunks also announced that they'll all be having a dance tonight at the Candy Kingdom, not knowing that someone else have been listening and watching them from somewhere unseen.

* * *

**Hey, there! How's it goin', cool readers! I've got this chapter for y'all and yeah, it's quite short. I'm also here to say thanks to y'all for stayin' and readin' my story. Have fun reading and don't forget some reviews for Archwroter!**


	21. The Great Ballroom Kidnapping

**Chapter** **21:** **The** **Great** **Ballroom** **Kidnapping**

The night after the wedding, everyone was in a hurry as they made their own preparations for the ball. Most of them was busy with their own perfect clothing.

Finn was putting on a black tuxedo that matched his tuxedo pants. He adjusted some small details on the suit before deciding that he finally looked fine. Jake was wearing the same tuxedo, the only thing different was that he wore a white, collared undershirt. Finn went to the other room which was the female bedroom for Marceline and Shoko. He knocked on the door and said, "C'mon, guys. We gotta hurry with it! We're already late!". Suddenly, the door opened and his jaw dropped to the ground. Marceline came out wearing a pitch black dress, a white skull necklace and to top it all off, she had his Blade of Grass around her lower arm. Shoko was also wearing the same dress, but hers was green and she had a metal arm connected to replace her missing arm. Marceline snickered before saying, "I know you'll like the dress". "But how'd Shoko get one? And what's with the metal arm?" Finn asked. "Oh, Marcy gave the dress to me. But the arm, it's from PB..." Shoko replied, grinning as she showed off her arm. Suddenly, the voice of Jake sounding like a vehicle horn startled them. They went to the front and saw Jake shape shifted into a limousine with himself as the driver. Lady Rainicorn was also there inside signalling for them to get in. And with that they got in and went to the Candy Kingdom.

They arrived later on at 10.00 p.m. The party itself was great while everyone danced on the dance floor. Finn walked over to Marcy with two cups of fruit punch in his hands. He offered her a cup but she declined. He simply chugged the two cups of fruit punch quickly and stood up before Marceline. He stood on one knee and held his hand out before asking, "May I have this dance with you, my Vampire Queen?". She blushed slightly before she grinned, took his hand and said, "You may, my beloved detective...". So Finn led her to the centre of the ballroom and they danced together. Their graceful movement was slow and steady with the jazz music. Suddenly, a change of music changed their rhythm. "You know the tango, detective?" she asked seductively. Finn smirked and replied, "Lemme blow your mind, baby...". With that they adjusted their moves and danced along with the tango music. Their dance was noticed by everyone in the ballroom. They all made space at the centre for the couple to actually dance. They were dancing gracefully and everyone (especially Jake) began wolf-whistling at the two.

When the music and the dance ended with a very synchronized and graceful move, everyone clapped and cheered for the couple. Suddenly, the light began to flicker which caused them to ponder around under the flickering lights. Marceline heard Finn's sudden yelp at the moment and saw a man in a cloak running away with Finn in his grasps. "What the fuck are you doing with Finn?!" Marceline yelled as she went after the mysterious kidnapper. She flew after that man from the Candy Kingdom until they reached the cemetery. She wanted to keep chasing, but somehow the skeletons from the cemetery raised from the dead and attacked her. She took control of Finn's Grass Blade and began cutting the skeleton hordes off. She kept on slicing the undead skeletons while trying to keep up with the cloaked man. She saw him going through a portal after that, but she failed to catch up with him. She analyzed some familiar symbols on the ground which had triggered the portal just now. "This circle... the happy face... and it smells like... bug milk! Then that means..." her thoughts were interrupted when Jake and the others came along. "Marceline! What happened?!" Jake asked. "Where's my brother?" Shoko asked as well. "Guys! Just shut up, okay! I think I knew where Finn's taken to and how to get there..." Marceline snapped at the impending questions. "Here we go... MALOSO VOBIS CUM ETCUM SPIRITUM!" she chanted which opened another portal.

"Whoa! What the hell is this, Marcy?!" Jake asked. Marceline sighed and responded, "Guys, this portal leads to the Nightosphere. I think I know who ordered that guy to kidnap Finn...". "WHO?" they all asked in unison. "It's my... Dad," Marceline replied with an answer that silenced them all.


	22. Happy B-Days!

**Chapter** **22:** **Happy** **B-Days!**

"Your Dad? But why would he wanna do that?" Jake asked to the Vampire Queen. Marceline groaned and replied, "Listen, I don't know okay! But we'd better save Finn before my Dad does anything to him!". With that they ran through the portal and ended up in the worst place ever.

The Nightosphere. Finn read about this once, but he never thought that he'll end up here after being kidnapped by a cloaked demon. Now, his lover and his friends were there to rescue him. They rushed as fast as they could by going over/through any demon crowds that lined up to meet the Nightosphere's ruler. The demons didn't dare to complain at the daughter of their ruler for not lining up. Marceline, Jake, Shoko, Lady and Princess Bubblegum ran towards the castle doors and entered without a knock. They got up into the throne room but nobody was there, and that sent chills down Marceline's spine. Suddenly, the sound of a popping balloon alerted them. They rushed to the great hall to find the source of the sound, but what they found was greatly surprising. Especially for Marceline...

"Happy Birthday, Marceline!" the voice of the crowd surprised Marceline. There stood her father, Hunson Abadeer and Finn, both cheering at her. Flame Princess was also there in front of the crowd of cheering demons, waving at her with a cheeky face. "Hold on, today's... my birthday?" she thought to herself. Then, her eyes fixated on someone that made her very furious. "Hey, Marceline! Happy birthday!" Hunson spoke as he waved at his daughter. She immediately got mad and stepped close to Hunson before saying, "Dad! What the hell are you doing?! Why did you kidnap Finn?". Hunson looked down and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he sighed. "Let me talk to Marceline for a moment..." Finn said to Hunson as he pulled her by her hand and walked to another end of the room. "Marcy, what's up with you and your father?" he asked. Marceline sighed before replying, "Nothing. We just argued because... he ate MY fries. That made me run away from home because I never wanted to see him again...". She began sobbing silently after that. Being a badass detective, Finn knew persuasions. He hugged his girlfriend and gently said, "Marceline, I know you've got your own reasons for not wanting to see him but he wants to see you. He wanted to right every wrongs that he did... Give him a chance...". Her sobbing ceased as she nodded in agreement. When they returned to Hunson, he quickly said, "Marceline, I'm sorry I ate your fries. They're not even good, they're quite cold. But anyway, I'm sorry and I love you, Marceline...". "I love you too, Dad..." Marceline replied before hugging her father.

Hunson broke apart from the hug and said, "You're boyfriend here's not bad too...". He turned towards Finn and said, "Sorry for the harsh kidnapping. I need your help to get Marceline here and to persuade her. But if you want something in return for that favor, I'll just give you my blessing". Finn looked a bit dumbfounded, so Hunson just hugged him and Marceline as he whispered, "It means that you have my blessing to marry her one day, Finn". Both Finn and Marceline blushed red at that.

So they all began partying at Marceline's party and the party went wilder as they fell drunk. That was the result of having alcohol from Hunson Abadeer's stash. Finn and Jake became the party animals and rocked the party. Marceline sat at the veranda with FP as they remembered the time their paths first crossed. FP was not the Flame Queen yet at the time and Marcy was running a heist with Wendy, Booboo and Georgy. Marcy had heard of a princess in the Fire Kingdom that was locked in a lantern her whole life by a useless Flame King. She thought she could help release FP so she could help the Flame Princess on a coup against her own father. In the end, Flame King was overthrown and locked into the lantern that FP was once locked in. FP became the Flame Queen and they became best friends ever since. "Marceline? Can I just... I want to say... thank you for releasing me from the lantern a few years back..." FP suddenly said. Marceline messed around with FP's hair a bit and said, "Hey, I don't like a girl being treated badly by their parents like you... It's just mean...". Lucky for her, she had casted Flame Shield on herself before they sat there at the veranda.

Meanwhile, somewhere in a cave where the legendary hero, Billy resided was a tall female that stood close to the unmoving body of Billy. His body was carved open in the middle and blood was gushing out of it. She cried as hard as she could at the sight of the dead hero. "Cry all you want, but I've killed him and now he's dead... After this, I'll get all the power I need and then ALL shall suffer like him..." a voice spoke from the shadows, followed by a great and menacing evil laughter.


	23. The Tragic Death of a Hero

**Chapter** **23:** **The Tragic Death of a Hero**

Finn was in an empty, yellow cube with his lawmen gang. Sweat was beading on his face so he wiped it off before noticing a large owl standing at the exit of the cube. Suddenly, it shrilled loudly and the next thing Finn knew was that he fell off his bed.

Marceline went into the bedroom and saw Finn on the floor. "Finn? Are you okay? What's wrong?" she asked as he stood up. "Nothin'... I just had a bad dream, that's all..." he replied although he was puzzled by the dream. Marceline ducked so her eyes were in front of Finn's eyes and smiled a little before saying, "Aw, my little Finny's havin' a nightmare? Want a kiss to make you feel better, huh?". Finn raised an eyebrow with a smirk at her teasing tone. Suddenly, he held her cheeks and pulled her close for a deep kiss. He explored the very deep end in her mouth before they broke apart. Her eyes widened as she stuttered to find words for the ferocious French kiss. "That'll do, thanks..." he replied with a cocky tone and smirk. She chuckled before leaving his bedroom. Finn fell back on his bed, recalling his memories with Marceline and the rest of his friends. Then he recalled the memories from the nightmare he had, which brought him to sleep while having a sudden coldness around him.

The next morning, Finn woke up to the smell of Jake's best home-cooked meal, Bacon Pancakes. "Morning, dude. Eat fast and go wake Marcy and Shoko. Tree Trunks said a client wants to meet us in person," Jake said to Finn. Finn quickly finished his food before he went knocking on the girl's bedroom. "Yeah, yeah. We'll be out in a minute!" Shoko shouted from inside. Finn ran outside and jumped into Jake, who shape shifted into a police cruiser. "Okay, let's ride boys!" Shoko said as she walked with Marceline to the cruiser. She wore a green dress with a knee-length skirt matched by a pair of sneakers she borrowed from Marceline. As for the Vampire Queen, she had her tank top and tight jeans on with black sneakers and her sun hat. They got into Jake as they rode off towards Tree Trunks' house. Once they've arrived, they saw the cute little elephant talking to a tall, blue-skinned female.

Finn stepped forward and asked, "Good morning, miss. Why would you like to see us?". The female who had tears in her eyes simply wiped it off before saying, "You can call me Canyon, detective. Yesterday night, I found the dead body of my boyfriend, Billy". The two detectives flinched, as Jake spoke, "Wait, you mean the legendary and unbeatable hero, Billy is dead?". "Murdered, detective... And the killer looked at me in the eyes, those hideous green eyes were the last thing I saw before he bolted off..." she added before sobbing silently a little. Finn felt sorry for her, so he put his hand on the shoulder of the tall woman. "We're sorry for your loss but do not worry, Canyon. We'll get the guy. Do you know where that criminal ran off to?" Finn comforted her. "Yes... He said he'll run off to Mount Cragdor to find his source of power, the Enchiridion..." Finn understood and gestured for his friends to prepare to move out. They all got into police cruiser Jake and finally rode off towards their new waypoint, Mount Cragdor.

Mount Cragdor, the best place one could think of to hide a book. By hiding it on top of a mountain while having weird craps around the place to make them look like trials. So there they were, riding through without caring about any of the trials. Finn knew that whoever was after that book, he ought to be powerful enough to even defeat Billy. "They rode off and was able to scale the mountain at a fast pace. However, when they were in they met a minotaur who was guarding the book. "Halt! Leave now, unworthy trespassers! Before I should come to actually harm any of you!" the minotaur said to them. Finn stepped forward once more and said, "We're sorry for entering with such means but, me and my partners need to get the book and protect it from...". Finn's words came to a halt when the minotaur was thumped in the head from behind by Shoko. "What the-? Shoko! What's the meaning of this?" Finn asked in an angered brother tone. Shoko groaned before responding, "Oh, come on! Finn, I don't wanna hear any foolish negotiations with this guy... Besides, that guy is getting closer to here by now!". Jake decided to just take them and the Enchiridion into the car and drive back to Tree Trunks' house to avoid listening to their petty arguments.

While on the way there, Marceline suddenly spoke, "Finn, don't you think that Canyon looks... off?". "What do you mean?" Finn asked back. "Well, first she was telling us to get an old book but she described it as a source of power. That means that the book must've had a special significance she knew of... Rather than that, she barely even flinched when she saw me..." Marceline explained. "I understand your first point but why would she flinch when seeing you?" Finn asked back. Marceline looked in front of their vehicle and saw Canyon awaiting in the distance as she spoke, "Because we once had a fight when I was a criminal back then and I scarred her arm...".

* * *

**Hey, my best readers. Sorry for my uber late update. I'm stuck with a test for the next week, so be patient & wait for the next update, okay? Archwroter (out)!**


	24. Cosmic Criminal

**Hey, hey, hey! Archwroter's back, my readers! To those who awaited for my story's update, I'd like to thank you all very much for your patience. Now that I'm free from any other tests, I'll enjoy updating more. So enjoy the chapters and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Chapter** **24:** **Cosmic** **Criminal**

Finn stepped on the brakes and stopped Jake. He turned and looked at Marceline in shock. However, when he was about to ask something Shoko had beat him to it.

With an amazed tone Shoko asked, "Whoa! You had a fight with Canyon, too?". "I was running away after a heist so me and my old gang sorta' got caught by Canyon and Billy, whom were riding a power bike nearby..." Marceline explained. "I see... I'll check if there's a scar there, but right now..." Finn paused and began exiting the police cruiser. Once he's outside, he continued and asked Shoko, "...I heard you say 'too' at the end of your question. Doesn't that mean you once attacked Canyon and Billy, too?" Shoko got out of the car and leaned against the door while whistling. Once the others got out of Jake, he shape shifted back to original form. Finn still awaited for Shoko's answer. She finally stopped whistling and said, "Actually I did happen to 'encounter' Billy and Canyon once. Me and the Sisterhood tried to hijack them when they were power bike riding...". Finn sighed before signalling Jake and the others to follow him down the hill.

Finn had quite a great run so far. Although he still couldn't manage a loophole that could help him be with Marceline forever, he tried and is still trying. Apart from that, his lawmen gang who were also his only family lived well as lawmen. Their reputation was rising and they're known almost everywhere on Ooo. Finn and his friends finally made it down the hill and arrived at Tree Trunks' home. However, the little elephant was nowhere in sight and Canyon was outside alone.

Suddenly, Canyon ran to Finn and hugged him. "Thank goodness you're alive... I was worried that the evil man have killed you all as well!" she spoke while hugging him. Marceline flinched at the sudden intrusion upon Finn. She gritted her teeth and scratched the bark of a tree with her claws. Hearing the sound of her teeth gritting and claws scratching, Finn got scared. Realizing that Canyon was hugging him too long, he said, "Yeah... Thanks... Anyways, we should... probably get somewhere to contain it... I'll hide it somewhere safe...". Suddenly, Marceline's facial expression changed from envy to curiosity. She saw that Canyon's arm that she had once scarred, had no scar. "Finn!" it was all she could say when she saw Canyon's arm glowing green. Canyon grasped Finn's arm and the heat burnt his arm. She also burnt his backpack and caused every of it's contents to get burnt. BMO was able to escape out of the backpack but the Enchiridion fell in her hands.

"What the shit? What're you doing?!" Finn yelled at Canyon. She began laughing evilly before saying, "I'm having it, detective... The power is all mine!". A part of her body was burnt by her own fire but she didn't even flinch. Everyone got into battle stance and stood with Finn to take care of the criminal in front of them. She suddenly pulled out a few familiar gems from her pocket. "It's pretty easy to get these, you know... I just need the body of Canyon to do all the robbery... Even to kill Billy..." she spoke in an entirely different and menacing voice followed with an evil laugh. The gems in her hands flew into each slots in the cover of the Enchiridion. It suddenly turned into some sort of brick before 'Canyon' cracked it and it opened a portal. "What the fuck?" Finn cursed at the creature. "Finn, that thing's escaping! Let's go and get it!" Jake spoke as he shape shifted into his usual police cruiser form. Finn, Marceline and Shoko jumped in and they went after the creature.

They went through the portal and the next thing they saw were a space filled with millions of stars and huge rocks. The thing that caught Finn's attention was one thing. A huge, yellow cube floating in the middle of the space void. "Oh, shit... The Croak Dream... It's... real!" Finn mumbled in a greatly scared tone.


	25. A Dead Wish Master

**Chapter 25: A Dead Wish Master**

"Oh, no... This can't possibly be happening..." Finn suddenly said with a great look of fear in his eyes. Everyone began to notice Finn's sudden change.

"Finn? What's wrong? Finn... Finn!" Marceline said as she shook her boyfriend, trying to get him to respond. Finn's look of fear wasn't gone yet but he managed to speak. "I... I think I've foreseen this event coming..." Finn spoke a little shaken. "Calm down, brother... We still gotta find that bitch, right?" Shoko said as she helped calm him down. Finn finally calmed himself and stood up before standing at the edge of the rock they were on. "But this one's different, guys... I dreamt of all four of us being in that cube... But with the Cosmic Owl..." Finn suddenly said which left Jake shocked and the girls confused.

A Croak Dream. The dream that shows how somebody dies with the Cosmic Owl as a sign of death in the dream. Finn just had that Croak Dream but he had no idea of who died. It could either be him, Marceline, Shoko or Jake. Only time would tell, which was why he and his lawmen gang was jumping on the floating space rocks. They headed for the yellow cube and entered through a square hole. Finn fearfully stepped inside with fear surrounding his heart. He, Detective Finn, the most badass lawman in Ooo was in great fear. Fear of losing everything he had in his whole life. His state of fear and paranoid got worst at the sight of what was inside the cube. An unknown pink man that he saw on the background of his Croak Dream was playing cards with the Cosmic Owl...

Finn was that damn scared but he mustered enough courage to fulfill a responsibility of his. "Excuse me, uh... sirs? We'd like to ask y'all somethin'..." Finn spoke. The Cosmic Owl turned to him before it cleared it's throat and said, "Hm? Oh, yes... You're that detective and that's your lawmen gang. You're all from the Land of Ooo, right?". Finn was shocked as to how it knew them, but shrugged it off and nodded as a response. Suddenly, it sighed and said, "Well, I'm leaving. Goodbye, guys... Goodbye, Prismo...". It flew out carrying it's cards. "Pssht! That owl! Whenever he's losing to me at poker he'll run off... Anyways, detectives! What got y'all here to Prismo's humble little Time Room?", the pink man named Prismo spoke. "Time Room? So time doesn't work here, huh?" Jake asked as he saw his watch stopped moving. Prismo thought for a while before saying, "Well, no it doesn't. But I can grant each of you one wish... For I am Prismo! The Wish Master of the Multiverse...".

That caught their attention. However, Finn first had a question for Prismo. "Wait, Prismo. Um, I'd like to know if you've seen a burning woman. Or maybe any woman that just passed here? She can speak in a female voice or a spooky evil male voice... She's a super scary criminal..." Finn asked. "Hmm, oh yeah! There was one just now... But if she's a criminal then maybe she's been wanting to go to jail because she asked how to get to the Crystal Citadel, the jail for cosmic criminals..." Prismo replied while giggling. They were all weirded out by what Prismo said. "So... What did you say to her?" Marceline asked back. "Oh, I just said it is impossible because the only way is to commit a cosmic crime such as killing a Wish Master..." Prismo replied casually.

"But that is exactly what I'm about to do..." a familiar voice was heard from behind. They turned and saw Canyon with nearly all of her body ripped off revealing bones while she was holding a sleeping old man. "Put down that old man!" Shoko yelled at her. Canyon didn't flinch. She simply shook the old man and woke him up. With that the Wish Master, Prismo suddenly disappeared. "Oh, where am I?" the old man spoke. Canyon showed her horrific face and said, "Silence old man! And give in... For I am the Lich and you are dead...". With that the Lich launched a fiery blast and burnt the poor old man to death.

"Oh, no! It was the Lich! The greatest evil ever known on Ooo that was once defeated by Billy!" Finn said as he began to understand the gravity of the current situation. Marceline pointed at the Lich and said, "HE committed a cosmic crime! HE is a cosmic criminal!". A cosmic rift suddenly appeared behind the Lich with a beam that froze him in crystal and a huge hand pulling him towards a known destination for cosmic criminals, The Crystal Citadel...


	26. Reunited at the Crystal Citadel

**Chapter** **26:** **Reunited** **at** **the** **Crystal** **Citadel**

The Crystal Citadel, the prison of all prisons. This place was the home of the most terrible cosmic criminals in the Multiverse. It was guarded by Crystal Guardians and the inmates were forever frozen in Crystal.

However, despite it's reputation as the most terrible jail, Finn and his lawmen gang dared to infiltrate it. They managed to hitch a ride on a Crystal Guardian's arm to pursue the Lich towards the Citadel. "Finn, WHY do we even bother trying to follow the Lich to jail?" Marceline asked as they were on the Guardian's arm. "It's because he's going to the Crystal Citadel! An inescapable jail located in the middle of space! Why would he go through so much trouble just to go to jail?" Finn explained. "Good point, detective... Then we gotta keep our eyes on him..." Marceline said. They got off of the Guardian's arm and then onto the Citadel floor.

There were crystalized criminals everywhere Every each one of them was different from other's as they were from different dimensions. One of them was the Lich itself. They looked at the necromancer within the crystal and it shook them a thought. "Okay, so... is THIS the thing he wanted so bad until he dared to even kill Billy and Canyon?" Jake asked in a confused tone. Shoko looked at the Lich from top to toe and said, "I dunno, Jake... That smug smirk on his face is really lookin' weird. Kinda looked like he got somethin' else planned, y'know?". They were all puzzled by this but their attention was drawn away from the Lich when Jake discovered something impossible.

"Well, well, well... What the fuck do we have here?" Finn spoke at the sight of another very familiar inmate. He was someone he and Shoko knew. He was part of their beginning and perhaps part of their end. "Guess he really can't live without us, huh Finn?" Shoko spoke to Finn in a sarcastic tone. Finn chuckled at that and walked towards the crystallized inmate before saying, "You said we will regret leaving home, but look at you now Martin...". Suddenly, a tiny green fireball blew from under Martin's crystal and left it burning. Similar green fireballs exploded under every other crystals, setting them on fire. The inmates were beginning to get freed when the crystal around them melted. "What the fuck? What's going on?" Marceline asked when she saw the destruction. One thing caught her attention at the time, which was the Lich in an unscathed green, corrupted crystal. She was about to warn Finn about this but seeing as he and Shoko was quite busy with their father, she went for Jake instead. "Jake, come here and help me out! We're going for the Lich. I think he was the one that caused all these destruction!" she said to Jake. He nodded and helped her out on an attempt to stop the Lich's chaos.

Meanwhile, Finn and Shoko was kept occupied by their long forgotten father. "So, look who came crawling back to Daddy..." Martin said nonchalantly while trying to free himself from the crystal. "Really?" Finn and Shoko said in unison while looking at him questioningly. "Oh, who am I kidding? I've lost everything I had in my life ever since you two left my home... I'm nothing without you two... I'm sorry, kids..." Martin admitted in embarrassment. Shoko was starting to feel guilty seeing Martin given up like so, and so was Finn. No matter how stone cold his heart had been, he won't turn his back on family. "Alright, you pitiful old man..." Finn said as he drew his Grass Blade and slashed the crystal, releasing his father from it. Too bad he didn't know that was the worst shit he could've ever done.

"Thank you, my son..." Martin said as he held onto Finn's arm and slowly stood up. "You Bloody Idiot!" Martin yelled as he gave a pull with tremendous human adult force to Finn's right arm that was burnt by the Lich before. The next thing heard was the snapping sound and Shoko's gasp when she saw that Martin tore off Finn's arm from his body...


	27. Falling Point

**Here's another chapter readers! Fresh from Archwroter! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Falling Moment**

At that time, Finn felt intense pain physically and the trust he had for his father were gone. He fell limp on the ground with a painful yelp as he clutched his missing right arm.

Seeing this, Shoko rushed to her older brother's aid. Marceline and Jake were also shocked so they rushed to aid him as well. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuckk! Aaarghhh!" Finn continued to curse under his own breath. "Huh! I've always been better of without ya', suckers! Now, excuse me cuz' I gotta escape this kitty litter box," Martin said to them before jumping into the water near him and swimming away towards something that was being climbed by other freed Citadel inmates. They ignored him and turned their attentions back to Finn. "Finn! Oh my Glob..." Marceline stuttered at the sight of Finn's single missing arm. "Okay, I'm gonna go kill that asshole!" Jake said angrily as he grew muscles on himself.

As Jake was about to go after Martin, Finn spoke, "Wait, no! Let's forget that old fuckin' loser...". He stood up slightly while grasping his right shoulder. "He ain't goin' nowhere... Nobody is until this huge fight is over. And we will finish it, by takin' out the Lich..." Finn said as he glared at his next and actual goal. Marceline looked at him worried and asked, "But Finn, you're down by an arm. How're we to take out the Lich when you're like this?". "It'll be alright, Marcy. We will at least try..." Finn said with a smirk before leading his friends to battle. The Lich laughed at the sight of the handicapped detective before possessing more Citadel inmates. He ordered them to attack and they did with brutal power. Although still in pain and with a bloody arm, he went forth and was still able to fight. He managed to take care of almost every inmate by himself. He gave a kick in the crotch to the last opponent and continued with a swinging right leg roundhouse kick. Even the bulky, humanoid such as itself couldn't stand the force of the kick and went flying backwards towards the Lich.

The Lich caught the inmate Finn kicked towards him by the head. He cracked and shattered the head of the inmate while saying, "Useless! All of them!". Finn wanted to end it here but before he could even step anywhere close to the Lich, his mind got invaded by the Lich's mind control. The rest of them were also trapped in the same illusion by the Lich. With an evil laugh, he said, "You're free from this all. And this isn't even real... What do you think the time is, Finn? You're dreaming...". The Lich's words were heard in many different voices in Finn's mind that was beginning to drift away.

Meanwhile, Martin jumped in a Star Skipper which was a spaceship he found. Since the Lich and his army of possessed cosmic criminals had taken out every each of the Citadel's guardian, he could just escape very easily. He glanced one last time before saying, "Stupid little kids! They thought they can go against that guy's mind control and possession without this collar...". With that he took off in the Star Skipper, leaving everything else behind.

Finn awakened suddenly and noticed that he was actually in bed with Marceline at the side of the bed. She seemed to be waiting for him to awaken. He remembered all that happened at the Crystal Citadel up to the moment before he attacked the Lich but he was still groggy and unsure if it was a dream or not. "What's wrong, Finn?" Marcy asked. "Huh? What? Oh, no... It's just... a dream..." Finn spoke. Noticing that his right arm was still intact, he knew it was a dream. However, Marceline gave a very suspicious response, "C'mon, detective. The Lich didn't just scare you in your sleep, did he?".

* * *

**It's obvious, am I right readers? Finn should've noticed the thing going on at the moment by the next chapter. That is if you stay tuned for more chapters to come... Archwroter (out)!**


	28. Escaping Fears

**Chapter 28:** **Escaping** **Fears**

Finn looked at Marceline, deep confusion clearly written on his face. Something was definitely not right at the moment. It's either that Marceline was messing around or what he just dreamt of wasn't a dream.

"How'd you know I was dreaming of the Lich?" he asked. There was a weird silence before Marceline sighed and walked out of the room. After she had left a confused Finn inside the room, her scream was heard from downstairs. Finn quickly jumped off his bed and ran towards the living room downstairs. But he was in a great shock when he saw Marceline on the floor, a wooden stake piercing her heart. "No! Marcy!" Finn yelled and held her dead body. Though Marceline was an immortal, she was still a vampire and could be killed if her heart was pierced with a wooden stake. He knew that and had feared there will soon be a day where he will leave her or she will leave him forever. Finn sobbed a little before noticing her assailant standing in front of him. He would've known that bastard anywhere. It was the Lich itself laughing at the sight of Finn in misery. Finn didn't think anymore. That bastard killed the love of his life and he won't leave her unavenged. He jumped and tried to punch the Lich in the face, but the necromancer caught his fist and burnt it into pieces. Finn felt intense and burning pain, exactly as when his arm was ripped off in his dream. And it was the same arm from the dream too.

The Lich laughed louder at this before lifting Finn by his other arm. He brought Finn to the window and showed a totally horrifying sight. The whole Ooo was burning in green flames. The Lich flew up and soared the dark skies, as it showed Finn the horror. Finn was scared himself as he saw the Candy Kingdom, Fire Kingdom and even the Ice Kingdom one green fires. Every being was burnt to the core, including Jake, Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess. Finn cried after seeing the innocents crushed in flames. "NO! Fuck you, Lich! Aaargghh! Go FUCK yourself!" Finn cursed at the evil being. "There is nothing that you could say, child! You might be strong in the real world, but you're dreaming right now! Your WEAK! And I am beyond any strength, whether in dreams or reality!" The Lich said before laughing evilly at the broken detective.

However, Finn wasn't easily broken. He noticed a weakness in the Lich's plan and illusions. His sobs ceased and he chuckled softly. Even the Lich himself noticed his sudden change. Finn raised his head and glared at the Lich before saying, "It doesn't matter, bastard. Not here... This was all just a dream!". He actually made the Lich flinch at those words. "You are pathetic, weak child!" the unholy necromancer said before releasing Finn. As he plummeted down to the green flames down there, all he remembered of was about Marceline and the rest of his beloved friends. They were all like family to him and he loved them. The memories of them together was great and it saved his life...

The Lich's grasps on their minds ceased as Finn had found a way to overcome it. Finn caused the Lich to forget his illusions on everyone and tried to attack him. Finn charged towards the Lich while unarmed due to his Grass Blade being lost along with his right arm. He tried to land a few punches on the Lich, but he blocked it and tried to grab the other arm. Finn was prepared when the Lich caught and lifted him by the arm. He simply kneed the Lich's ribcage and kicked the Lich's skull in a swift movement. The necromancer released him and blasted some fireballs at him. Finn prepared for the impact, but he was shielded from it when Jake formed a dome around him. Somehow Jake's skin wasn't burnt so much at the impact of the unholy fire. The Lich knew that it was too weak to even fire a powerful fireball. So it fled the battle. It mustered enough power and linked it with the Citadel guardian's matrix to make a portal. As it had went through, Jake formed a ball around them and rolled into the portal as well.

They ended up in an unknown location of some sort. It was post-apocalyptic like Ooo, but there were humans everywhere. Finn and Shoko suspected that they were not on Ooo, since it had been confirmed that they were the last of the humans. However they continued with their main urge, to go after the worst cosmic criminal in the whole Multiverse.


	29. Malevolent Forces Collide

**Chapter** **29:** **Malevolent** **Forces** **Collide**

"Whoa! Where on Ooo are we at?" Jake asked them while helping the other's up. Finn looked around and noticed the human population there. "I don't think we're on Ooo anymore... This is another place..." Shoko clarified.

"I think we're on some other dimension or world where the humans are alive and live in... farms and markets?" Marceline said to Finn. Finn deduced that the Lich travelled here through a dimensional portal made by siphoning cosmic energy from the Citadel Guardian, which helped in cosmic travels. "Forget this, guys. The Lich left tracks of his movement..." Finn pointed at the trail of death and they all followed it to it's source. They all went through a forest and a burning market. Everything that was in the Lich's way was found dead in his trail. Finn and his lawmen gang kept following however, even when they had no idea of what the Lich's plan could be.

Suddenly, Finn's careless running came to a halt as he ran into another human boy on a mule. This one was quite peculiar, though. He looked a lot like Finn, but his nose was slightly pointy. His arm which was handicapped as well, was replaced by a metal arm which seemed rustier than Shoko's. His clothing's were also quite dirty and torn, including the identical bear hat he wore. He rode the brown mule with a white-skinned old lady behind him and a familiar barking orange dog. Marceline noticed that boy also had some sort of crown which was identical to Ice King's. Finn was too busy to notice this and simply said, "Damn! Sorry for rushing into ya'. I'm trying to catch someone!". "It's fine. I gotta get home now! My family could be trouble with the Destiny Gang!" the other boy replied before they all rushed off to opposite directions.

When Finn and the gang saw the end of the Lich's trail near a tree, an earthquake shook the whole land. Finn nearly fell down but regained his composure as he searched for the source of such a great earthquake. He noticed that Ice Lightning itself was beginning to strike and snow was pouring down on the land. Other than feeling extreme coldness, the constant earthquakes due to downpours of solid ice blocks from the sky was making Finn worried. "What the hell?! Who caused all this?" Finn spoke while being shaken by another massive earthquake. Suddenly, an explosion set off at where the tree was and the explosion formed a green mushroom cloud. They all fell to the ground was beginning to know the cause of all these. "Stern child! You dare to even follow me till here?" The Lich asked threateningly as it stepped out of the crater of radioactive substance. "Huh? I knew it! That great source of power you said you wanted so much. It was there wasn't it?" Finn asked back. The Lich smirked as it materialized a large fireball out of thin air and said, "Indeed, detective... You figured it out! I was born from this energy, and I need more of it for more power! And the only location in the whole Multiverse is within an alternate universe, where humans still exist due to my non-existence...". Finn didn't respond and took the moment to take in what the Lich just said. "I see... So in this alternate universe as you said, you never existed because the Mushroom Bomb never blew up. So it's radioactive energy was still in there... And you wanted to detonate it, so you can take ALL of those powers!" Finn said to the unholy necromancer which caused him to laugh evilly. They all knew this was it. They had to destroy the Lich before it destroys this universe and the others.

Suddenly, Finn began to chuckle. And his chuckles became a slow laugh. "Enjoying your last laugh, human?" The Lich asked, not showing the sheer confusion it had within him at the moment. "I don't think so, Lich. You got us but you still forgot a single factor in your plans that is tipping to our favor..." Finn said after he stopped laughing. Finn glared at the necromancer that was in front of him before saying, "...that dying dog!". The Lich looked at where Finn pointed at and saw an orange dog identical to Jake trying to bark while half of it's body was in the radioactive pool of waste. The Lich laughed at Finn's seemingly foolish mark before saying, "That puny and weak dog? It's just a normal dog! It won't be able to do anything to me and I can simply kill it then and there...". Finn's smirk stayed on his face as a voice was suddenly heard. "Jake!", the other human called. He flew over towards the dog, picked it up and landed a few feet the Lich. The dying dog who was actually Jake from this universe, got half of it's body left to bones as effect of radiation exposure. The boy cried as hard as it can as his pet died right before his very eyes.

And that simply set him off. The strange human boy who was actually Finn from this universe, floated as he said, "You have killed Jake! Now I will make you pay! Feel the cold wrath of ICE!". Icy beams were coming out of his hands as he attacked the Lich. A portal suddenly opened which transported Finn and his lawmen gang somewhere else before a great battle happened between the Lich and the 'other' Finn.


	30. Detour to Mars

**Chapter** **30:** **Detour** **to** **Mars**

So the detective and his lawmen gang was dragged out of that destroyed universe. They were dragged through the portal and ended up somewhere they never expected.

Mars, the Earth's neighboring planet. Finn read about this planet and thought it was devoid of life, since the pre-Mushroom War book he read said it couldn't sustain life. However, that day was the day Finn changed his mind about such things and it was all because of one person. "Magic Man!" Finn and Jake said in an angered tone . Marceline looked at them and asked, "You guys know him?". "Yes, it is I the Magic Man! One that you've failed to capture almost every time!" said the person in question, Magic Man. Finn got mad when Magic Man started dancing like a clown so he gave the sucker a straight left hand uppercut. "You'd better start explaining, you damn asshole! Where are we and why are we here?!" Finn said as the others held him off, stopping him from beating up Magic Man. "Seems to me that you don't know how to thank someone that just saved your asses from death..." Magic Man said after standing back up.

"Magic!" a loud yell was heard from afar. A floating, red crystal creature with a head that had four faces came towards them. "If it wasn't for saving them, we would not have brought you back to Mars after your banishing! So be nice to them, brother!" the creature said to Magic Man. He nodded annoyingly in response. "Thanks. I thought your brother and my brother had to fight here..." Shoko thanked the creature after Magic Man left. "Please, forgive our brother for the matter. We can understand that he had caused a lot of trouble on Ooo and had been nothing but a jerk to you all, detectives..." the creature said to them. The creature continued, "But we hope you can grant him forgiveness after he saved your life from the Lich. We do need your help and Magic Man volunteered to save you all...". "Wait a minute, how'd y'all know that we're fighting the Lich? And who are you anyways?" Jake asked him. "I am Glob. The other three brother's of mine are Gob, Grob and Grod. We are Magic Man's brothers and we had summoned you here because the Multiverse itself was in danger..." one of the faces, Glob said as it spun it's diamond-shaped head and pointed to the other three respective faces. They would've all been gasping at the sight of the Four Deities themselves standing in front of them if it wasn't for what they said just then.

"What do you mean 'the Multiverse is in danger'?" Finn asked. Instead of answering, the deity told them to follow it towards another part of Mars. After walking for quite a while, the reached a location with many sarcophagi. One of the sarcophagus was shown to them as Glob says, "What you're seeing here are the Cosmic Prophecies inscribed on sarcophagi. Here is a prophecy about an ancient evil that comes from Ooo and it shall destroy all life in the whole Multiverse...". "But it was also prophesied here that a human shall rise to the occasion and take this evil down with nothing but his wits..." Glob continued which caught Finn's full attention. "Sounds like a job for me, but right now... I've got nothin'! Not even my damn arm!" Finn said as he walked away with his mind in deep thought. When Finn is out of earshot, Glob told them, "He does not see. I need you all to make sure he does. We need him to be determined, to be ready and not like this...".

They all nodded in response and went after Finn. Before that, Marceline was given a vial of water from River of Mars by Glob. They all managed to find Finn sitting on a crater. "Hey, dude... Whad'ya mean you've got nothin'? You know you always got us..." Jake said to his best friend. "You guys, I know I'll always have y'all. But you know how damn useless I am without an arm. And I fear that being useless could make me lose you guys..." Finn said to them. "Finn, sham that arm! I know you don't need it!" Jake snapped at the sight of the best detective he ever met being weak. Shoko removed his bear hat and said, "Listen Finn, that arm ain't an issue. We can figure it out later. Enjoy what you still have, why don't ya?". Marceline sat near him and hugged him tight as she said, "You're the best and smartest guy I know. I know these such feelings won't get you down... And that's why I love you, Finn...". And along she kissed him on the lips softly. "I... You... Guys..." Finn spoke. "You guys didn't give up on me. And so I decided that I won't too..." Finn finally picked up his words with his signature smug grin. They've never been happier seeing that face. Finn suddenly noticed that Marceline poured a few drops of crystal clear liquid on his arm.

Suddenly, something green grew out of his right arm socket and it turned to be a new plant-like arm. "Strange. Glob said it should fix whatever disability the user has. But why can't it fix your arm?" Marceline said as she studied Finn's new arm. "Wait, did Glob tell you to do it because it CAN fix ANY disability?" Finn asked back which Marcy nodded to. A plan was slowly devised in his mind as he smiled a devious smirk.


End file.
